


Problemas de Fe

by LalaDigon



Category: Ironspider - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom, starker - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Civil War, Alternate Universe - Religious, Bottom Peter Parker, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Difficult Decisions, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Ironspider - Freeform, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Lemon, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Priest Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Religious Conflict, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Starker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Tony Stark, peter parker cute, peter parker sacerdote, peter parker virgen, starker en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LalaDigon/pseuds/LalaDigon
Summary: Pecado: pensamiento, palabra o acción que, en una determinada religión, se considera que va contra la voluntad de Dios o los preceptos de esa religión.¿Cómo es que eso puede describir al amor?
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

— Buenas tardes, Padre Parker. 

Peter cogió aire con fuerza al escuchar la pesada y ronca voz al otro lado del confesionario. Esperarlo no lo volvía más fácil de sobrellevar, el correr del tiempo tampoco y ser un hombre de Dios, solo lograba complicarlo todo. 

Cerrando sus ojos, contó mentalmente intentando hallar algo de eso que tanto pregonaba tener en su interior: fuerza. 

Así fuera un pequeño vestigio, los retazos de esta si era necesario. Pero, cómo se iba haciendo costumbre, lo único que alcanzó a tocar fue más de aquella apremiante necesidad. 

Sintió como la pequeña cruz de plata se clavaba en su palma y se obligó a apretarla más; Tanto, que si abriera la mano en ese momento, incluso podría ver la marca de esta en su blanca piel. Pese al ligero dolor que sintió al abrirse la carne con las pequeñas espinas en la corona del Jesús en su rosario, nada parecía calmar su corazón. 

Lo había intentado todo, pero ni el dolor ni sus desesperadas oraciones (llenas de ruegos y súplicas) lograban frenar el duro palpitar de su corazón cuando la grave y ronca voz flotaba contra sus oídos. No importaba cuántas noches se hubiera hincado frente al altar y mirara desesperado la figura de María, llorando ahogado en la desolación, su respiración se disparaba cada vez que Anthony Edward Stark entraba en su confesionario. 

— Señor Stark —saludó formal y distante, con la esperanza de traer la luz de la coherencia sobre esa locura.

— Oh vamos, Padre. —se quejó con un sonido muy poco propio de hombres de su edad y de su talla— ¿Desde cuándo tan formal? —murmuró pegando la cara al enrejado de madera cobriza que los separa. 

— Ya te dije que debes respetar la Iglesia —respondió haciendo un esfuerzo casi divino por no notar lo hermosos que se veían sus ojos en aquella penumbra, o lo adorable que podía lucir con esa mueca de ofendido. 

Él era un cura y no podía olvidarlo. Así hubiera días en que lo desease, no podía. Por lo que él, el Padre Peter Benjamin Parker, si deseaba el olvido y otras tantas cosas que no debía, solo tenía que aferrar su crucifijo y orar. Por supuesto que Tony eligió ese momento para guiñarle un ojo y sonreírle sensualmente. Era un hombre de fe, un adulto con una misión, que sentía su mente a punto de estallar. No había oración que ahuyentara la dura realidad de que encontraba atractivo y tentador a ese hombre.

Por eso cada jueves, antes de sucumbir a unos pensamientos oscuros y llenos de lujuria, cuando Stark aparecía en su parroquia, volvía a recordarse que debía ser fuerte. Se encerraba en su concesionario, se preparaba para lo que se avecinaba y se recordaba que debía luchar contra la tentación. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, lo que más y más se repetía luego de encomendarse a Dios y todos sus santos patrones, era que él era un hombre con una misión. 

Hacía muchos años, después de que un accidente se llevara a sus padres y otro (años más tarde) le arrebatara a sus tíos, hallándose solo en un orfanato religioso, encontró su vocación al servicio del señor. Quería ayudar a los demás, estar a cargo de una comunidad, ser el hombro al que aferrarse cuando la gente temblaba, la mano amiga que buscar en medio de la oscuridad. Por eso se volvió sacerdote, por eso aceptó una iglesia casi abandona en un barrio perdido y casi olvidado en Queens. No podía permitirse la debilidad, no podía jugar en el filo de lo correcto cuándo había tantos necesitando su apoyo y su comprensión. 

— Yo respeto la iglesia —dijo Tony sobresaltándolo, sin contener la risa tras su serio tono— Sobre todo a sus sensuales y pecaminosamente jóvenes curas —canturreó divertido el millonario. 

— Sal del confesionario Stark —se quejó poniéndose de pie sintiendo su estómago comprimirse. 

Tampoco es que fuera tan joven, veinticinco era una respetable edad. Si era quizás uno de los sacerdotes más jóvenes de aquellos tiempos, pero nada anormal tampoco. 

Casi tropezando con los bordes de su sotana, se apresuró fuera del pequeño y cavernoso cubículo. Buscó en su interior más fuerza, más resistencia, alcanzando a inspirar hondo dos veces, antes de escuchar como Tony lo seguía fuera, mofandose de su atuendo con algún comentario poco apropiado sobre la holgada ropa que usaba. 

Era evidente que ninguno podía unir pensamientos coherentes en aquel pequeño y cálido lugar. Tony tenía debilidad por burlarse de él y su broma favorita los situaba "jugando" en el confesionario. Tal completa falta de respeto era digna de amonestar. Pero a quién quería engañar, después de tantos meses acarreando esos confusos y poco apropiados pensamientos, se sentía menos tentado a caer en las garras del pecado bajo la atenta mirada de Jesús. 

Acomodó su sotana, ya que se había corrido en su apresurado escape y no se quedó para escuchar la risa salir de esos labios que tantas veces estudio. 

Avanzó por la cálida estancia y dejó su mirada vagar unos segundos en la imagen de María. 

« _Ayúdame madre, dame fuerzas, ten piedad de mí»_ pidió como cada jueves. _«No me abandones ante el pecado»_ suplicó cada día más atormentando. 

Hacía un año la vida y unos ladrones de poca monta los habían cruzado. Hacía poco menos de un año, su fe empezó a debilitarse. 

Mientras caminaba, intentando desesperadamente juntar fuerzas, los recuerdos de aquella —ya decretada fatídica— noche, lo alcanzaron. 

Recién le habían dejado a cargo aquella abandona y casi venida abajo Iglesia en la peor zona de Queens, cuando de improviso dos ladrones tuvieron la mala idea de asaltarlo. Dios, que le había arrebatado mucho, le había otorgado un don y después de muchas noches sin entender qué pasaba con su cuerpo, descubrió sus poderes. Ya había reducido a los dos ladrones, cuando un borracho y tambaleante IronMan apareció en su "rescate". 

Por supuesto, en ese penoso estado, el que lo rescató fue él y después de decirle que en realidad el responsable de la captura de los maleantes fue el amigable vecino que patrullaba por las noches aquella zona y que él no tenía nada que ver con ese sujeto, lo cargo hasta sacarlo de aquel tugurio casi a rastras. 

Esa noche, mientras caminaba sujetando la cintura metálica y escuchaba las protestas sobre lo poco útil que era ser un superhéroe que no podía salvar a nadie, creyó que esa era su real misión. El hombre dentro de esa armadura lo necesitaba. A leguas se notaba que su alma estaba perdida. Su misión era sostener de un verdadero héroe antes de su caída. 

Por sus lamentos y su evidente autodesprecio, no dudo un solo segundo que el gran Tony Stark en verdad necesitaba ayuda. ¿Y como no se la iba a otorgar? No debía, pero siempre lo idolatró. Tantos recursos trabajando por el prójimo… Un hombre que lo tenía todo, lejos de caer víctima de la avaricia o la codicia, había convertido los pecados de su vida en sus mayores virtudes. Sí, Peter sabía que era por vidas como las de Tony que valía la pena su humilde tarea. Eran acciones como las de ese hombre las que daban testimonio de que con solo un pequeño e ínfimo empujón, toda una vida se podía encauzar. 

Una de las monjas que lo cuidaba de pequeño, una vez le dijo que cada persona venía a la tierra con una misión y que Dios le otorgaba un don para esta. Cuando se estaba por recibir de Sacerdote, el magnate Tony Stark confesó ser IronMan y él entendió las palabras de la vieja monja. El cerebro de ese hombre era su don y había tenido que atravesar el mismísimo infierno para encontrar el sentido de su vida. 

Un hombre que había sabido patentar la muerte, ahora honraba la vida y él se sintió con la obligación moral y cristiana de ayudarlo en ese largo camino. Bien sabía él que no era uno fácil o lleno de victorias. 

Mientras sostenía la mayor parte de su peso y lo dejaba seguir con aquel discurso de doloroso de odio a sí mismo, aceptó su misión. Después de todo, qué probabilidades había de toparse con ese hombre por allí, si no por una coincidencia divina. Un hombre en busca de una misión y uno cayendo por el abismo. Lo supo luego de echarle una mirada a sus ojos rojos por el alcohol. No, no podía ser coincidencia. Ese era su destino, la misión que había estado buscando tanto tiempo.

Por más que la religión se hubiera vuelto importante para él (tanto como para consagrarle su vida) y su trabajo como Spider-Man lo mantuviera más ocupado de lo que hubiera creído, seguía sintiendo que algo le faltaba. Algo más podría estar haciendo y hasta que no escucho a esa gruesa y furiosa voz preguntarle donde estaba su Dios cuando los Chitauri atacaban, no entendió que el infierno había soltado a unos cuantos de sus demonios y estos se hallaban en la cabeza del mejor superhéroe del mundo. Fue evidente, fue obvio, debía rescatarlo. 

Se lo había dicho en un susurro cuando no lo oía, muy ocupado en su autodesprecio, « _Dios no te puso en mi camino para salvarme, me puso a mí en el tuyo para atraparte»_ pensó confiado. 

Había sido tan arrogante en ese momento… La avaricia, la codicia… creer que él podría con semejante. Pensarse superior... Debería haberle dado vergüenza, pero su mente estaba muy ocupada pensando en su héroe como para darse cuenta de que sus pecados iban a costarle caro. 

Por las noticias de aquellos días, se sabía que las cosas con los dos Vengadores estaban mal. El mundo sabía que las cosas entre el gran Capitan América y el hombre de hierro estaban algo más que mal, y viéndolo en ese estado, no dudo un segundo en aceptar que aquellos dichos no eran nada más y nada menos que la dura verdad. 

Sin saber muy bien dónde llevarlo, los guió al único lugar seguro que se le ocurrió y fue así como un reconocido agnóstico, terminó sentado en su Iglesia. 

El primer jueves de muchos, de todos los siguientes en realidad. Tony había vuelto cada jueves a lo largo de ese año, la misma hora, el mismo día, cada semana. Más puntual que sus misas, como solía burlarlo. 

¿A que iba? Bueno, el caso es que Peter estaba seguro que, de alguna forma, había alcanzado a leer sus arrogantes pensamientos y solo iba para poder torturarlo. Iba solo con la idea de volver su vida un caos, a destrozar los estamentos de su credo. Lo atormentaba con largas discusiones sobre la fe, y sobre prácticamente cualquier cosa que creyera oportuna ese día en particular. 

En un principio, solo se reía y meneaba la cabeza sin debatir con él, lo dejaba quejarse y escuchaba divertido sus erradas formas de interpretar la palabra del señor, o las metas que tenían como congregación. No era su primer rodeo con hombres como ese. Su especialización en la carrera fue la ciencia. Su brillante cerebro le permitió hacer una impecable tesis sobre dónde empezaba la obra divina y donde terminaba la ciencia. 

Muchos de sus profesores le dijeron que estaba eligiendo un camino peligroso, que ese no era el mejor de los panoramas y que debía aceptar que la ciencia y la fe no iban de la mano. Pero él no había logrado terminar la carrera en tiempo record (finalizandola en cinco años, cuando en realidad debía hacerse en diez años) por nada. También se las arregló perfectamente para demostrar su punto. Los mismos que lo frenaron, lo felicitaron cuando los argumentos que dio fueron contundentes. 

Incluso su discurso introductorio fue publicado en los diarios que circulaban en el vaticano. Controversial y pragmático. 

« _¿Si la ciencia es tan exacta, por qué sigue fallando en el milagro de la vida?_ » 

Muchos científicos intentaban explicarle los fallos en su lógica, pero nadie podía rebatir lo que él demostró. 

Si el proceso de fertilización in vitro era tan eficiente y exacto, ¿por qué fallaba?. Mientras que la ciencia se enredaba en dar respuestas absurdas que manejaban más variables de las que cualquier científico que se precie debía aceptar, él dio con la respuesta obvia en su disertación: 

Dios les dio el don de saber cómo dar vida, no la capacidad de hacerlo. 

Dios los iluminó en el camino de la sabiduría y el estudio para poder hacerlo, pero el paso final, ese último paso era suyo y tu podías jugar con los tubos de ensayo todo lo que quisieras, pero ese poder era divino. Ese era un milagro que el hombre aún, y a pesar de no sesgar esfuerzos en intentarlo, no lograba dominar.

Poco después, cuando las charlas se empezaron a alargar y Tony seguía negándose a hablar de él, empezó a responderle y muchas tardes se encontraban allí, sentados en los largos bancos de madera debatiendo y discutiendo sobre ciencia y fé. 

Bancos que, un donante anónimo, entregó misteriosamente después de que el hombre junto a él se quejara de lo feos que eran los anteriores. 

Por qué ese tipo de hombre era Tony Stark, uno que jamás iba a reconocer que las donaciones que empezó a recibir su Iglesia venían de él. Pero él, versado en el arte de ver más allá de lo evidente, ni por un segundo lo dudo. 

Y así fue como pasó. De alguna forma extraña y extrínseca, se encontró esperando con ansias los jueves. Cura y hombre disfrutaban su presencia, hasta que su lado más humano empezó a verse seriamente comprometido. 

— ¿Vamos a seguir callados por mucho más? —preguntó impaciente el hombre a su lado— ¿O ya puedo besarlo? 

Suspirando, Peter lo miró de reojo. 

— En verdad me estaba preguntando qué puedo hacer hoy por ti —preguntó luego de inclinarse frente al imponente Jesús en su altar y rogar silenciosamente por un poco más de fuerza— Tomando en cuenta tan… peculiar imagen que traes. 

— ¿Dejar los hábitos? —preguntó entre risas, haciendo de cuenta que no lucía el rostro magullado— Vamos padre, salga a tomar algo conmigo. Estoy seguro que puedo convencerlo de que el celibato es anticuado. —susurró sensualmente, acercándose por su espalda. 

Sentándose tan erguido como pudo, se abstuvo de rodar los ojos. 

No necesitaba sacarlo de la Iglesia para que eso cruzara su mente. Basta que se quedara como en ese instante, observándolo con aquella intensa e inapropiada mirada para lograr su cometido. Los pensamientos más inapropiados lo abrumaban y la cuenta mental empezaba en su cabeza. 

Antaño, cuando no se daba cuenta de lo que se gestaba en su interior, contaba los días para que fuera jueves y poder distraerse con una revitalizante charla. En esos momentos, cuando Tony finalmente se sentó a su lado —incorrectamente cerca por supuesto— los contaba esperando que se fuera. 

La fuerza lo abandonaba cada vez que se veían y ya ni la atenta mirada de la figura frente a ellos lograba arrastrarlo al buen camino. Menos ese día, cuando ese rostro que irrumpía en sus sueños con la insistencia del mal, lucía golpeado y con algunos cortes. 

— Cuando estés listo para continuar, siéntete libre. —le dijo enderezándose más en en la banca, poniendo sutil distancia del brazo que se apoyó en el respaldo a su espalda.

— Un día de estos lograré que te unas a mi. —le dijo decidido y él solo meneó la cabeza con fingida indiferencia. 

¿Para qué negarlo? Esa duda lo acompañaba en incontables oraciones. ¿Y si un día solo decía que sí? ¿Qué pasaría si perdía la batalla que se libraba en su interior y accedía? ¿Qué tipo de hombre sería si sucumbía? 

— Por favor, ¿en serio? Me haces perder el tiempo y tengo muchas cosas que-

— Dios Padre, hoy esta de lo más aburrido. —se quejó mirandolo divertido, mientras le sujetaba el hombro evitando que alcanzará a pararse— ¿Nos levantamos sensibles? —le preguntó acercándose un poco más— ¿Sueños inapropiados nos levantaron en la noche? 

— Te dije mil veces que no uses el nombre de Dios en vano. —marcó sacudido el hombro. 

La sonrisa del millonario se intensificó bajo su acto y corrió la mano hasta volver a apoyarla en la madera, acariciándola con la yema de sus dedos. 

Paso saliva y corrió la vista elevando más plegarias silenciosas que borraran ese movimiento de su mente. 

— Quiero recordarle, que usted me prohibió maldecir —se defendió haciendo otro puchero inapropiado. 

Una voz en su cabeza le advirtió que no había nada inapropiado en ese gesto. Le gritó que él era el que estaba actuando inapropiadamente al encontrarlo deseable y que debía sentirse avergonzado de sus pensamientos. No debía reprender a Tony por algo tan normal, por un gesto tan simple. 

Peter nunca había pensado tan duramente respecto a otros. Siempre alentaba a sus feligreses a congraciarse con sus emociones e intentar obrar bien. Aceptar, perdonarse y continuar. Pero en esos momentos no se permitía a sí mismo tal contemplación. 

— Modales —dijo severamente sin atreverse a mirarlo, clavando la vista en el altar. 

Su cuerpo se sentía sensible a ese tono y un hormigueo enfermizo lo recorría cuando lo observaba con tanto detenimiento. Lo mejor era evitar caer a la tentación de estudiarlo al hacerlo. 

Guió su mano hasta el crucifijo y lo volvió a apretar recordándose qué era lo correcto. 

— Veo que hoy nos levantamos del lado equivocado de la fe Padre —se rio Tony soltando un pequeño quejido— No voy a decirle que hoy fuera un día muy bueno para mí —añadió repentinamente más serio.

Lo vio acomodarse mejor en la banca y apoyar vulgarmente sus pies en la que tenían enfrente.

— ¿Quieres hablar de ello? —preguntó soltando aire lentamente, sin perder tiempo en retarlo, era un caso perdido.

— Vamos Padre, no es un psicólogo, no tiene que correr la cara hablar conmigo. No me da vergüenza que me vea —le dijo recostandose más en la banca— Aparte, si quisiera ver su cuello, buscaría una mejor situación. 

Automática corrió su rostro y le lanzó una mirada envenenada a la cual Stark solo sonrió diabólicamente. 

Como siempre, verlo de frente aumentaba su tortura y la incómoda necesidad de acariciar su rostro lo sobrevino al ver de cerca las heridas. 

— ¿Tu eres de los que opinan que el amor entre dos hombres está mal? —le preguntó decencajándolo completamente. 

No podía leer sus pensamientos ¿Correcto? No había forma. Era imposible. ¿No?

Lo estudió unos segundos, reprendiéndose por tal ingenuidad, y en su lugar se preguntó qué podía traerse entre manos con esa pregunta y su aspecto. Rápidamente decidió no perder valioso tiempo pensando en eso. Sabía que cada segundo que se mantenía callado, era un segundo que Tony aprovechaba para ampliar su sonrisa y él no podía con tanto. 

Le costaba mantenerse firme y verse imperturbable cuando le rodaba los ojos o era sarcástico, pero su sonrisa era un problema y un atentado contra su cuerpo. 

— Tony —dijo mirándolo fijamente, con la esperanza de acallarlo con solo una respuesta contundente—. Yo creo que el amor es la forma más pura en la que Dios se expresa.

— Pero entre dos hombres, por ejemplo nosotros, está mal.

— Para nada nosotros somos algo que debas usar como ejemplo —dijo un poco más duro de lo que pretendía.

Es que aquella idea lo golpeó de una forma que no podía ser explicada en palabras. Su mismo cuerpo reaccionó de solo pensarlo. « _Padre no me abandones ahora»_ gimió en su fuero interno, rezando por conseguir que el irreconocible picor que lo recorrió se terminara.

— ¿Padre? No sé disculpe por ser homofóbico, sus mentes no pueden entender el placer que ver cómo otro hombre se arrodilla para chup-

— ¡No Tony! —lo cortó viéndolo lleno de incredulidad. No sé podía creer el nivel de atrevimiento que tenía ese día— ¿Qué estás diciendo? —le gruñó molesto— ¿Tengo que recordarte dónde estamos? 

— Entonces responda. —se quejó obcecado. 

— Pareces un niño. —le reprochó, a lo que el millonario solo sonrió como si le hubiera dicho un cumplido— Bien. No creo en eso. Amor es amor. Si el sentimiento es puro y abnegado no juzgo lo demás. Ese es el trabajo de Dios, no el mio.

— Pero crees que si tu y yo nos amaramos...

— Otra vez, no somos ejemplo de nada —repitió apretando la mandíbula.

 _«¿Por qué tiene que insistir con eso?»_ Se preguntó descompuesto. 

Su mente quería ir a esa idea, quería recrearse en ella, pero no se lo permitió. Aferró con determinación cada uno de sus malsanos pensamientos y mientras luchaba por acallarlos, Tony lo distrajo. 

— Vamos padre, cálmese, es solo un ejemplo... —se quejó rodándole los ojos con un bufido— ¿O acaso le da miedo? —por la astuta y ladina mirada que le echó al hablar, claro que tuvo miedo. 

Porque no interesaba cuántas veces al día rezara, cada que se hincaba frente al altar y cerraba sus ojos, unos castaños aparecían en su mente. Acompañados de unos labios carnosos que sonreían con altanería y seguridad. 

Cada que eso pasaba, sentía que Dios lo abandonaba. Se sentía expuesto y solo. Quería gruñir impotente y llorar desconsolado cada que sentía como todo lo que siempre creyó lo abandonaba. ¿Y todo por qué?, por un par de ojos que le resultaban adictivos.

— ¿Viniste intentar probar mi fe? ¿O es que pretendías algo? —le espetó molesto con todo en general. 

Consigo, con él, con Dios y los santos. Con sus deseos y con sus miedos. 

— Eres un aburrido... —se quejó alzando el portafolios que descansaba a sus pies.

— Te repondrás, creo que conseguirás amigos más divertidos. —murmuró esperando que sus palabras no traslucieran el dolor que ese pensamiento le causaba.

— Usted no es mi amigo Padre. —dijo mirándolo con la cabeza inclinada y el ceño fruncido. 

Intentó que aquello no doliera más de la cuenta, visto que como cura aquella era la única opción que se podía permitir. 

Pese a lo que pasaba en su interior, se obligó a fingir desinterés. Le lanzó una sonrisa y este lo correspondió con una cuota de astucia brillando en sus ojos. « _Casi lo cree»_ se dijo a su mismo soltando un suspiro. 

Un año les bastó para llegar a conocer tan bien al otro, que las mentiras estaban descartadas. 

— Tengo un problema que necesita ser resuelto. En Alemania, y me encantaría contar con su ayuda. —dijo entrando en tema.

— ¿Tu pareja? —preguntó aferrando el rosario con la esperanza de que la ilusión que casi le desbordaba el pecho se controlarán. 

Lo necesitaba. 

— Ex —dijo fríamente el millonario corriendo la vista. 

Las manos y los brazos le empezaron a picar, sentía la punción de querer sujetarlo y darle algo de confort. Podía ver en sus ojos y en su pose lo mucho que sufría por esa simple palabra. 

— ¿Por esto me preguntas qué pienso yo del amor?

— ¿Me creerías si te digo que solo me interesa saber tu opinión? —le preguntó girando la cabeza para mirarlo pestañeando con inocencia. 

Una cálida risa se escapó de sus labios y meneó la cabeza rendido ante sus juegos. Era un hombre hábil para distraer a sus oponentes. 

— Para nada señor Stark, lo conozco desde hace un tiempo, se que no es así.

— Padre —susurró acercándose un poco más en la banca y él se obligó a no demostrar debilidad, manteniendo su cuerpo quieto y para rodarle los ojos.— No debería hacer esos gestos en la casa del señor.

— Tu no deberías acercarte tanto a un cura en la casa del señor y sin embargo, no veo que él mandara un rayo para impedirlo.

— ¿No te la pasas diciendo que es un ser misericordioso? —preguntó con sorpresa.

— Con las personas que se arrepienten de corazón Tony, no con aquellas que no pueden.

— ¿Y crees que hay algo de lo que deba arrepentirme? —susurró con un tono ronco que le erizó la piel 

« _Yo se de unas cuantas cosas por las que yo me tendría que arrepentir_ » pensó embelesado por la forma en su voz lo envolvió. 

Sacudiéndose aquella extraña sensación, apretó los labios y se mantuvo firme. Le lanzó una mirada exasperada y carraspeó antes de volver a hablar. 

— ¿Vas a seguir jugando o hablaremos de lo que en verdad es importante?

— No hay nada que hablar al respecto —dijo duramente, dejando en el olvido aquella fachada juguetona con la que siempre solía atormentarlo— Solo problemas con el ex de mi ex. Nada que un feligrés como usted pueda entender. 

Soltó un resoplido y no se preocupó por el tono en que le hablo. Podía ver en sus hombros la tensión y en sus palabras el dolor. No era quien para culparlo. Era verdad que él jamás tuvo una relación y pese a tener la idea teórica sobre el qué y cómo debía ser una, le faltaba la práctica. 

— Cierto, pero eso nunca evitó que me contaras tus problemas. —dijo suavemente.

—Correcto, nunca le escapó a ninguna charla sexual, Padre —canturreó con aquel tonito que lo desesperaba, queriendo desviar, con mucho éxito, su charla. 

Cientos de comentarios fuera de lugar y más anécdotas sexuales de las que cualquier hombre en abstinencia debía escuchar, se filtraron en la superficie de sus pensamientos. Por más que intentó mantenerse en la tierra y no volar, no pudo evitarlo. 

Su imaginación (una muy oscura y dormida que no sabía poseer hasta que se acercó lo suficiente a su demonio personificado en la tierra) empezó a trabajar en esos recuerdos y las sangre en sus venas empezó a calentarse a su son. 

Ideas muy explícitas sobre manos, bocas y torsos se entremezclaban con sonidos prohibidos. Unos que se imaginaba a la perfección, ya que podría seguir siendo virgen, pero incluso un estudiante para sacerdote había caído en la tentación de ver porno alguna vez en su adolescencia. 

Lo cierto era que ahora, su mente conjugaba el fuerte tono de dos hombres jadeando y no los finos y femeninos gemidos que supieron escuchar sus oídos tantos años atrás. 

Ahora era otra boca la que su inconsciente escuchaba gemir y sin importar que hiciera, esta gemía una y otra vez su nombre pidiéndole que dejara los hábitos, que abandonara a Dios y lo siguiera por el camino del pecado. 

— Por mucho que intenté que desistiera de ello. —coincidió hablando como pudo, desterrando esos pensamientos tan lejos como pudiera— Ahora, por qué no me cuentas que paso. —pidió al borde de la desesperación.

— ¿Recuerdas al cachorro robótico de Steve? —pregunto riendo de su propio chiste— Resulta que decidió volar medio congreso de la ONU —pese a que una sonrisa tiraba de sus labios, sus ojos se habían oscurecido y en ellos la diversión había muerto— Como no podía ser de otra forma, Steve está cuidando su trasero, y ahora son un increíble trío de fugitivos que debo atrapar. 

— ¿Trío? —preguntó desorientado.

— Si, el pájaro mecánico se les unió. —agregó encogiéndose de hombros. 

El desconcierto crecía cada vez más en su interior. Hacía una semana las cosas estaban mal, pero no tanto, solo un poco complicadas, pero aquel panorama no sonaba para nada alentador. 

— Pensé... ¿No me dijiste que ya casi lograbas que firmara los acuerdos?. —dijo internado recordar su última charla.

— Sigue negándose. —gruñó— Resultó más fácil convencerlo de que morder alguna que otra vez la almohada no lo hacía menos hombre que esto. —agregó guiñándole un ojo, con una sonrisa tan falsa como su insistencia en que su cuerpo no entraba en combustión cada que lo contemplaba. 

Pasando completamente de la referencia sexual, sabiendo que pretendía con ese malicioso chiste, le lanzó una mirada apenada pero nada sorprendida. Por lo que había escuchado del Capitán América a lo largo de ese año, ese parecía el resultado más plausible. 

— Lo lamento. —dijo sintiéndolo de verdad. 

Pese a sus confusos y poco adecuados pensamientos, saber que sufría no le generaba en lo absoluto placer. Para Tony no era fácil aquello. 

En el año en que llevaban viéndose, era muy obvio para él que la relación con Steve Rogers no iba bien. Casi esperaba que un buen jueves al final le confesara que se habían separado, pero en verdad aquello sonaba mucho peor. 

Por mucho que su experiencia en ese área fuera nula, no notar lo evidente no era una de sus virtudes. Y si era más que capaz de ver que estaba cada día más enredado con sus sentimientos, también era muy capaz de notar que Tony y Steve no estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Que su atormentada y destructiva mente le susurrara cosas que no debía al oído, como que él podría ser esa pieza que le faltaba a Tony, poco tenía que ver. 

— ¿Sabe Padre?, que se pudra. Me canse de ese maldito hijo de pu-. —saliendo de sus pensamientos abruptamente, alzó la vista y lo miro molesto. 

— ¡Stark! —gruñó incrédulo sin permitir que terminara ese insultó. 

« _Dios, dame paciencia»_ gimió internamente. 

Sabía que solía empujarlo para fastidiarlo, amaba hacerlo. Lo veía en sus ojos cada vez que lograba que sus mejillas se calentaran, así fuera por enojo o por vergüenza, pero aquello era ir más lejos. 

Siempre, pese a su insistencia en no respetar la Iglesia, Tony ponía cuidado de no hablar de esa forma. 

— ¡Bien, bien! Lo lamento —masculló haciéndole muecas al Jesús que colgaba frente a ellos— Lamento manchar sus puros oídos con esto. 

— Solo deja de insultar. —le dijo negando consternado. 

Percibía su malestar y no le apetecía ponerse a retarlo como a un niño pequeño. 

En el fondo entendía que lo único que buscaba era incomodarlo lo suficiente para que él lo echara. Había algo de lo que no quería hablar y claramente (viendo su actitud) era algo que necesitaba hacer. 

— Solo deja de insultar... —repitió el millonario molesto, como el nene que él intentaba no reprender. 

Juntando aire, se obligó a ser el amigo que debía ser. Ya era malo para su fe estar en ese embrollo de sentimientos inoportunos, no se perdonaría jamás ser menos que el amigo que Tony encontró en él. 

« _No es mi amigo»_ susurró la voz del susodicho en sus oídos. Mentira, si que lo eran. Si no, por qué más volvía cada jueves.

— Bueno, sin insultar —advirtió— Por qué no pruebas en decirme la verdad ahora. ¿Qué pasó? 

— Me separé. —dijo lentamente, clavando en él sus impresionantes ojos— Algo que debe hacerlo feliz —acotó alzando una ceja. 

Por unos segundos, por unos duros segundos, creyó que Tony lo había descubierto. El mundo se le vino encima en el mismo instante en que se supo descubierto, pero las siguientes palabras del mayor lo dejaron desconcertado. 

— Se que eso de amar a alguien de su mismo sexo no está bien visto por acá. Una pena, no sabe lo que se pierden. —agregó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— Yo no creo que amar a otro hombre este mal —protestó mucho antes de pensar en sus palabras y la sonrisa astuta que le lanzó Tony fue suficiente advertencia para saber que se había equivocado, una vez más— Ya lo discutimos —agregó rápidamente sintiendo el calor subir por su rostro, atormentarlo.

— Bueno Padre Parker, es una alivio saber que no todos los curas son propensos a caerse sobre niños, algunos caerían sobre hombres. Dime que te gustan maduros. 

Un escalofrío le erizó completamente la piel y miró a Tony shockeado. Siempre iba lejos, siempre empujaba el límite, sólo que aquello era un nuevo nivel, era mucho, un completo abuso del término "broma". Aquellos dos comentarios eran completamente desubicados y su rostro se endureció en respuesta. 

Mirándolo con toda la fuerza que lo empujaba a guardar la sotana por las noches y salir a capturar maleantes, se inclinó ligeramente sobre él, logrando que sus ojos se abrieran sorprendidos. Siempre ponía distancia, nunca la acortada. 

— Ese no es un tema con el que puedas jugar Stark —gruñó entre temblores furioso— ¿Me oíste? —preguntó fríamente perdiendo la paciencia— Algunos de nosotros luchamos por liberar la Iglesia de seres tan malignos y ese un problema demasiado grande como que te atrevas a jugar con él. 

Tony se quedó mudo por unos segundos y él solo lo podía verlo hirviendo de furia. Siempre empujaba los límites pero aquello había sido el colmo. Qué tipo de asqueroso ser humano podía burlarse de un tema tan delicado, tan doloroso. Ni siquiera él podía llegar a tanto. 

— Bien, creo que... bien lo lamento —dijo alzando las manos rendido— Lo siento de verdad —agregó al ver sus mirada molesta no decaer. 

Se mantuvo en su posición firme y serio hasta que vio el arrepentimiento sincero en los ojos castaños. 

— Mas te vale. —gruñó— Ahora, ¿Qué decías? —le espetó acomodándose en su lugar nuevamente, decidido a aceptar una de las pocas disculpas honestas que le dio.   
Por supuesto tuvo que saber que no lo iba a dejar tan fácil, en especial porque se había disculpado. Pero era un hombre de fe, aquellos deslices eran el pan de cada día en su relación. 

— Pero si morderías de la manzana de Adán ¿eh? —dijo deslizándose más cerca suyo— Eso no lo negaste, Padre. —masculló acercándose tanto a él que por unos segundos respiraron el mismo aire. 

Hubiera jurado que en los ojos castaños frente a él brillo algo, pero se sacudió la sensación y corrió ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás. 

Sintió como si alguien le hiciera daño físico por aquella acción, pero parpadeó dejando de lado esas cosas y lo miró dejando que su frustración interna fuera palpable. 

— Francamente hoy estas monotemático y yo tengo una iglesia que dirigir... —se disculpó exasperado, con una inspiración profunda. 

Aquello era imposible y su límite al fin había sido alcanzado. 

Por lo general, les tomaba horas llegar a ese punto. Ese hombre llegaba a su Iglesia alrededor de la tarde, y no se iba hasta que la hora de la cena hubiera pasado. Pero ese día, con un humor tan peculiar y una boca de lo más maligna, había batido su propio récord. 

— Vamos Padre, hoy está usted de lo menos cooperativo. —se quejó ofuscado.

— Tienes la cara lastimada —estalló para sorpresa de ambos— Por la televisión se escuchan cosas horribles y pretendes que me siente aquí a escucharte hablar de curas pedófilos y de si yo podría o no ser homosexual. —enumeró desestabilizado por siquiera decir las palabras— ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de que estas mal? —le soltó levantando el tono de voz, sin fijarse si estaban o no solos— ¿Crees que no te veo? ¿Crees que no se que te sientes abandonado por Steve? ¿Que no se que estas celoso de que lo eligiera sobre ti? —le espetó sin control verbal, sacando a relucir sus propios demonios— Sé que no me respetas como sacerdote, que mi sotana te parece una broma y ya dejé de intentar convencerte de lo contrario. Tengo fe que cuando sea el momento, creerás en lo que digo y dejo que sea Dios el que te muestre el camino hacia la fe. Pero asumí, erróneamente, que éramos amigos. Como claramente no es el caso, tengo cosas mejores que hacer que sentarme a escuchar como no te cansas de blasfemar.

El aire entre ellos y en toda la Iglesia parecía haberse consumido y ni el viento que hacía fuera se escuchaba. Solo el ligero eco de sus palabras seguía rebotando por los cavernosos recovecos del lugar cuando se paró listo para esconderse en la sacristía. 

Él en verdad necesitaba poner distancia. No tenía lo que hacía falta para seguir enfrentándose a ese hombre y si había sido tan duro y hostil era por ello. Necesitaba alejarse. Alejarlo, porque él ya había aceptado no ser capaz de poner distancia. Una parte de él quería golpear su orgullo y que este al fin se fuera y no volviera. 

Sabía lo mucho que Tony odiaba que marcaran sus debilidades. Sabía que no le gustaba sentirse expuesto y lo había usado en su contra. La culpa lo golpeaba, pero no podía hacer nada más. No tenía más herramientas para verlo y no sentir cómo su fe caía en picada. Sentimientos cada día más profundos, más impuros y poco humanitarios lo rodeaban. Se sentía cercado por la oscuridad y cada paso que daba intentando engañarse más dentro de las espinas se enredaba. 

Si no se iba ahora, no estaba nada seguro de poder volver a hacerlo. Si ahora que había conseguido golpearlo no se retiraba, no importaba cuánta piedad implorando para su alma. Iba a terminar consumido hasta los huesos por ese hombre. 

— Peter —lo llamo sujetándole la mano antes de que alcanzara a dar cuatro pasos— Necesito tu ayuda —dijo lentamente sin alzar la voz, pero con suficiente firmeza en su vulnerabilidad como para lograr que se volteara sorprendido— Tengo 46 horas para capturarlo y no puedo enfrentarse a eso solo. Necesito que llames a tu amigo arácnido.

El sudor empezó a agolparse en su espalda y lo miró asustado. Intentó recordarse que instantes antes cometió el mismo error, pero él no podía dejar que nadie supiera que él era Spider-Man, no podía. La cúpula podría llegar a excomulgarlo si se enteraban lo que hacía por las noches. 

No es que fuera malo, es que estaba mal. Por no decir que era un fugitivo de la policía y uno de los hombres más buscados de Nueva York. 

— Yo te dije que no tengo nada que ver con él... —susurró dispuesto a sostener su mentira. 

Cada día oraba por perdón, cada día ponía en lo alto de sus oraciones una disculpa por sus engaños. Le dolía y pagaba su penitencia autoimpuesta muy caro, pero no podía quedarse allí plataforma sin hacer nada, fingiendo que no tenía las habilidades para ayudar al otro. 

Era obvio, a su ver, que mientras Tony no le diera pruebas de que en verdad sabía su secreto, él tenía que mentarse frió y tranquilo. Le dijo su "amigo" arácnido. No lo diría si supiera que era él el que se escondía tras ese traje. 

— Y yo te recuerdo que es pecado mentir —le dijo sin un ápice de diversión parándose rápidamente, sin soltar su mano— Nunca lo busqué por respeto a ti. Confiaba en que si tenía tu aprobación, era porque lo conocías bien. Ahora lo necesito, no puedo... no puedo enfrentarlo solo y... ¡mierda Padre, lo necesito a mi lado!. —exclamó cansado.

No se molestó en reprenderlo por su vocabulario, se hallaba perdido en su mirada. 

Deslizó los ojos a sus manos unidas, y Tony sólo apretó su agarre como si lo retará a que se soltara. Veía frente a sus ojos a ese hombre pedir que lo ayude y no podía evitar preguntarse si había empezado a alucinar. Y es que eso era algo que jamás creyó presenciar. La arrogancia le precedía y en todo ese tiempo no creyó que fuese capaz de un acto tan humilde y honesto. 

Su orgullo era motivo suficiente para llevar adelante un exorcismo y verlo pedir resultaba... chocante. Podría decir desconcertante, pero le sabía a poco. Aquel acto se sentía antinatural. 

Saber que nunca lo buscó solo fiándose de su palabra ya era suficiente, pero saber aquello... Saber que lo necesitaba a su lado, en un momento tan difícil, era algo para lo que no estaba listo. 

Sabía que quizás se repetía y empezaba a acumular una lista poco envidiable de las cosas que ya no podía soportar o sobrellevar, pero desde hacía muchos meses las cosas estaban así. Él superado y Tony empujando. Se sentía parado en la punta de una de las cornisas que tanto amaba visitar en las noches, mientras que Tony se aproximaba a él con un arma dispuesto a tirarlo. Estaba más que preparado para sacrificar su alma, lo haría dos veces por ese hombre, pero… pero mucha gente dependía de él, de que mantuviera su puesto, su lugar. No estaba solo. 

Negó levemente con la cabeza, no podía, como accediera su coartada iba a caer en pedazos. No había forma de estar allí y que no se diera cuenta de quién era. Iba a reconocer su voz, como por decir algo. Iba a terminar descubriéndolo y por más que muchas veces se despertó sudando en su cama, solo por soñar con esa posibilidad, no podía dejar que se volviera realidad. 

— Lo lamento pero no sé quién es —dijo con el corazón en un puño. 

Aquello dolía más de lo que debería. 

— Se que eso es mentira —le dijo apretando los dientes impotente, con sus ojos gritando en su dirección— Te lo ruego Peter, llama a tu amigo. Necesito que me ayudes en esto. No... no podré solo. No puedo ¿bien? Lo reconozco. No puedo. ¿Me vas a ayudar? —preguntó con más humildad en esas cuatro palabras de la que le vio en un año. 

Se alejó otro paso sintiendo como sus fuerzas lo abandonaban de golpe al verlo apretar duramente su mano, mirándolo con verdadera súplica. Conocía de sobra esa mirada, la sentía en su propia carne. Era la misma con la que se hincaba unos metros más adelante y rogando por una señal, solo una que lo empujara en la dirección adecuada. 

— Lo siento —susurró muerto de miedo, a un paso de empezar a temblar y descubrirse. 

No sabía qué hacer. No tenía ni idea. Tony no sabía qué era lo que le pedía. Él rogó por un salida por una respuesta y lo único que se halló fue una encrucijada. 

Tony y Spider-Man o la Iglesia y su fe, su vida tal cual la concibió a cuando pequeño, recostado solo en su cama del orfanato. ¿Como decidías entre dos partes de lo que eras? ¿Cómo lo hacías sin perder parte de tu corazón en la elección? 

Tony le lanzó una mirada dolida pero asintió lentamente. 

— Bueno... —dijo mirando de reojo sobre su espalda— Si... si llegaras a cambiar de opinión, te dejo esto. —alzó un maletín que había dejado a sus pies otra vez al pararse y lo apoyó en la banca entre ellos— Es un... es un regalo por... Mira lo hice para él, pero creo que siempre pensé en ti —reconoció con una media sonrisa—. Se que lo estimas, me quedó en claro. —agregó lanzándole una mirada dividida, como si algo en ese hecho lo molestara— Más de una vez me pareció que incluso te apenabas de mis chistes sobre ese pijama con el que anda, así que... si no es por mi —dijo duramente golpeándolo con sus palabras, como si la posibilidad de que hiciera alguna imprudencia por otra persona fuera una opción— hazlo por él. Si va ayudarme, esta sería su paga. 

Sus ojos miraron instintivamente el maletín y cuando las manos del mayor lo abrieron para él, un jadeo salió de su boca. Casi con reverencia se acercó y tocó sin dar crédito la tela entre sus dedos. 

— Es... Tony, es increíble —murmuró levantándolo con mucho cuidado. 

— Por favor Peter —susurró acercándose a él— Sé que me meto contigo todo el tiempo, pero te lo ruego, hazlo por mi. Te necesito —le pidió dando otro paso hasta pararse frente a él. 

Cuando sus ojos se fijaron en los suyos, el aire de sus pulmones se atascó. Sintió como lentamente su mente se apagaba e inspiró el suave aroma de su voz sin poder frenarse. 

— No tengo a quien más llamar —confesó— Tú eres mi última esperanza. Ayúdame, estoy en tus manos —pidió antes de pasar a su lado y caminar hacia la salida. 

Su cuerpo y su mente eran prisioneros del mismísimo caos. No podía pensar y sus terminaciones nerviosas parecían haber explotado al tenerlo tan cerca. Su cuerpo se había entregado al descontrol y mientras su corazón palpitaba en sus oídos, en su piel las ansías de sentirlo otra vez cerca lo hicieron temblar. 

— ¡Tony! —lo llamó impotente y confundido, pues las cosas en su mente estaban completamente fuera de control. 

Sentía como era dividido a la mitad y su corazón no podía escoger un bando. El motor de su desesperación se frenó y giró para verlo. Lucía demacrado, agotado y abatido. Peter no podía dejarlo ir así, debía, era cierto, pero no podía. No era fuerte, no era digno de la casa del señor si permitía que se fuera en ese estado, con la errada creencia de que allí no hallaría lo que fue a buscar. 

— ¿Rezas por mi? —preguntó Tony de repente, mirándolo a unos pasos de la grandes puertas. 

Sin poder hacer nada más, se quedó muy quieto sujetando el traje con las manos temblorosas. 

Ninguno de los sentimientos que sentía eran apropiados pero no podía dominarlos y en ese momento, se sentía más allá de lo rebasado. Tenía miedo, terror por lo que pudiera pasar. Oficialmente todo se le había ido de las manos al escuchar su cruda pregunta, lo que está escondía. Ambos sabían que no le preguntaba cómo un simple creyente.. 

Contemplando esa mirada tan profunda y pérdida, supo que tenía que tomar una decisión y su corazón no iba a terminar en pie luego de hacerlo. Viendo sus ojos, lo supo. Eligiera lo que eligiera, iba a perder. 

Fugazmente recordó a Pedro, recordó la pasión de su fe, la devoción que sentía por Jesús y como de todos modos lo pudo negar tres veces, prueba de que cualquier persona, con fe y devoción a Dios puede ser vulnerable si no está bien preparada para enfrentar la tentación. Era una lección que Peter creyó aprender en sus años de preparación. Creyó, porque en ese mismo momento, sintió el mismo terror que quizás sintió el apóstol. 

— Como siempre Tony —murmuró cerrando los ojos sin poder mantener su mirada. 

Escuchó claramente los pasos del mayor al acercarse. Sentía la esencia de su colita flotar a su alrededor.

— Padre —susurró otra vez el millonario y no tuvo más remedio que abrir sus ojos a esa dolida demanda.

— ¿En verdad reza por mi? —volvió a preguntarle lentamente. 

Peter no sabía si fue la intensidad de su mirada, la tristeza que traslucía su pose ligeramente encontrada o los hematomas en su rostro, pero aquella vez cuando lo pregunto sintió algo incómodo en su pregunta y la verdad escapó de él. 

— Más bien rezo por mi Tony. —confesó con miedo y honestidad— Desde que te conocí, rezo por mi. —susurró perdiendo color en su rostro. 

— Yo rezaría por usted Padre, si creyera lo haría. —le dijo agachando la mirada con una sonrisa triste— Pero la fe a mi me abandonó hace mucho.

— No digas eso —susurró avanzando un paso en su dirección sin ser consciente de ello. 

Acción que frenó en cuanto los castaño ojos se clavaron en él llenos de sorpresa. Estos lucían duros y fríos, cansados y llenos de dolor. 

¿Qué estaban haciendo? 

— Usted puede creer que allá arriba hay alguien, pero yo no. Créame, yo si su subí allí y vi cosas horrorosas. —musitó con obstinación— No hay ningún Dios Padre, por más que lo quiera creer. No lo hay.

— Tony, ya hablando de esto y te explique que ...

— Déjelo Padre —dijo alzando su mano para callarlo— Me rehuso a creer que hay alguien que insiste en poner en mi camino cosas que deseo... —explicó clavando la vista en el cuello blanco de su sotana— Pero no puedo tener.

Aferrando con más fuerza el traje, desesperado por algo real a lo que aferrarse en esa locura, sintió como su cuerpo se quemaba en la hoguera de sus ojos, al ser víctima de un escrutinio tan descarado. De cualquier modo, fue el dolor en su voz lo mantuvo allí plantado, sin poder moverse o abrir la boca para pedirle que se fuera o que al menos lo respetará.

— Yo no puedo creer que haya alguien que me odie tanto, como para arrebatarme lo que tengo e impedir que tenga lo que anhelo.

— Se-señor Stark... —susurró perdido en su mirada, cohibido e incrédulo.

— ¿Sabes lo que pensé cuando te vi en ese callejón tirado en el piso? —preguntó sonriendo de costado, con tanta tristeza y añoranza que solo fue capaz de menear la cabeza— Que tenías los ojos más honestos y hermosos que algún vez ví en mi vida. 

La cabeza de Peter empezó a girar en una espiral que no podía controlar y cuando escucho los pasos de Tony acercarse hasta pegarse a él, hubiera prefiero huir de allí como un cobarde que soportar de pie, mirandolo a la cara, sus siguientes palabras. 

— Después baje la vista, y ví esto —susurró acariciando el cuello de su sotana, mandando una correntada eléctrica por sus terminaciones nerviosas— Y ahí lo entendí Padre, entendí que si Dios en verdad existía, me tenía que odiar. —murmuró acercándose el último paso que los dejó frente a frente. Tan cerca, que incluso si alguien entrara, creerían que se besaban.— Porque no podía ser de otra forma yo acababa de caer rendido ante los pies de un sagrado y consagrado cura. 

Cerró los ojos sin nada que lo sostuviera y se inclinó lejos del calor de la boca que se acercó a su oído. 

— Ese día perdí la fe Padre —susurró aferrando sus brazos, con tanta fuerza que lo sintió temblar— Cuando me di cuenta que lo único que conseguía en esta vida era desear todo lo que no podía tener, entendí que ahí, no había ningún Dios para mí. 

Se mordió el labio inferior para contener un gemido y apretó más los ojos cuando el potente cuerpo se alejó de él. Sintiendo el vacío en su propio pecho, escucho la puerta cerrarse y se tambaleó como pudo hasta el altar. 

Abriendo lentamente sus ojos, acomodó el traje (el increíble traje) en la estructura de granito pulido y se giró hasta quedar de frente a la imagen de Jesús. 

Sus piernas fallaron y cuando sus rodillas golpearon el suelo, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue pedir piedad por su alma. Rezó por él, rezó por el perdón. Se había enamorado. No tenía sentido negarlo, negarse. Se había enamorado de ese hombre que insistía en creer que Dios lo abandonó. 

Los había abandonado a los dos llegado al caso, porque él ya no podía esconderlo más, no podía seguir engañando a su corazón. 

Se había enamorado de Tony Stark y era hora de afrontarlo. 


	2. Chapter 2

La ciudad nunca le había parecido tan lejana y oscura, o al menos eso pensaba Tony en esos instantes, lleno de melancolía y añoranza, clavando los ojos en el nocturno y lluvioso cielo de Nueva York. Aquel lugar que lo vio crecer y tropezar hasta convertirse en un héroe, en esos momentos le resultaba ajeno y frío.

Quizás el whisky que calentaba sus cuerdas vocales fuera el motor

para tal sensación. Pero él no tenía tanta suerte y si mucha resistencia al alcohol, así que le tocó aceptar que eso no tenía nada que ver. El problema real sucedía al otro lado del país, en un Iglesia de Queens, donde su corazón había sufrido un revés.

Cuando hablo con Nat, jamás se imaginó que el « _padre_ » Parker fuera a darle la espalda. Peleaban, discutían y siempre lo acosaba, pero había estado seguro de que cuando todo fallara, de que cuando en verdad lo necesitara, el sacerdote iba a tenderle una mano. Vaya que idiota.

Pero es que no era eso, después de todo, lo que hacían los malditos curas. Se sentía ridículamente estafado. ¿Habría un número de quejas? Llamaría para acusarlo si en el fondo lo que más le doliera no fuera que maldito cura lo rechazó.

 _«Ahora si lo consideras un cura»_ le dijo una desdeñosa voz en su cabeza. Prácticamente la misma malnacida que se mofó de él cuando vio el cuello blanco que traía Peter aquella inolvidable noche en Queens.

Sus ojos se cerraron y apuro lo que quedaba de whisky en su vaso, deseando que el duro y fuerte sabor barriera la acritud de su paladar. Era un maldito cura y no ganaba nada negando las evidencias irrefutables que lo sacudían cada desgraciado jueves que se arrastraba a su penitencia semanal en aquella parroquia.

Que suerte la suya, un cura. Había profesiones entre las que elegir y él se vino a dejar enredar por el único hombre que debía tener el celibato como modo de vida. Qué fuera heterosexual hubiera sido un detalle menos complicado, pero ¿Cura? Malditos sean.

Un ser como él que detestaba tanto todo lo que la Iglesia pregonaba y que había sabido convertirse en la encarnación del jodido hijo perdido de Dios en la tierra, había caído a las rodillas frente a uno de sus discípulos, rogando por ayuda y un poco de amor... Maldita suerte la suya. Toda una vida de andar erguido con la frente en alto, para venir a caer de rodillas frente a un sacerdote que lo rechazó.

Caminó lentamente por el amplio salón y se dejó caer destrozado contra el imponente sillón blanco que habitaba en medio de la estancia. La textura y la comodidad de ese gigante en esos instantes le era indiferente. ¿Quién podía pensar en muebles cuando tu vida se iba al carajo? Nadie.

 _«Maldita sea Tony, ¿Cuándo caíste tan bajo?»_ se preguntó apurando más whisky en su sistema.

Sus ojos siguieron mirando la ciudad y evaluó con pesadez si no era hora de llamar a Steve e intentar arreglar eso por medios menos engorrosos. Allí afuera lo esperaba una derrota asegurada y pese a lo que muchos quisieran creer, lo que más le molestaba no era eso. Lo que lo traía mal era saber que no tenía lo que hacía falta para echarse atrás. Si solo pudiera dejar un poco de su orgullo, si tan solo pudiera olvidarse de su arrogancia, podría llamar a su ex y pedirle que se entregue. No veía mal tener amor propio y determinación, pero cuando eso estaba por destruir toda tu maldita vida, empezaba a ser molesto.

Steve estaba equivocado, de pies a cabeza, de rabo a cabo, como quieran decirlo. No iba a andarse con rodeos o tecnicismos. Pero él sabía que no estaba siendo mucho más maduro. No estaba dispuesto a escuchar sus idioteces o siquiera regalarle un segundo de duda. De hecho sentía terribles ganas de sujetarlo y partirle la cara contra alguna muy dura superficie. Casi buscaba motivos y más motivos que lo dejarán expuesto en su idiotez como si fuera una riña de adolescentes. Motivo por el cual estaba más dispuesto a seguir peleando que a hallarle una solución digna y madura.

Costaría, pero sabía que una llamada privada y lejos de segundos al mando podría solucionar eso. Un minuto de madurez, unos instantes de humildad y podría hacer la diferencia.

Steve Rogers era un hombre con honor y ética (por aquellos días cuestionables) pero incluso con lo cegado que se hallaba a causa de Barnes, él sabría ver que su rendición significaba algo. El gran Capitán América podría ser un terco, arrogante, moralista del demonio, pero lo conocía y como se atreviera a pedir que se entregue y le permitiera ayudar, lo iba a hacer.

Muchas condiciones, otras tantas promesas y muchas miradas de soberbia después, Steve iba a volver a la base (dejando bien escondido a Barnes) e iba a volver a negociar. Porque todos sabían que Tony Stark no pedía, ni se inclinaba. Por eso mismo, el plan era inviable.

Lo había engañado y traicionado. Le robó a la mitad de su equipo y destruyó el corazón de Vision como pequeño un extra. Había mancillado su autoridad al dejarlo expuesto de esta forma y sobre todas las cosas, ahora le tocaba soportar un sin fin de miradas lastimeras.

_«Pobre Stark, su novio lo abandonó» «¿No te enteraste?, Rogers se fue con su ex» «Steve dejó a Tony por su novio de la adolescencia» «Prefirió a un asesino que a Stark»_

Algún dormido pensaría que era estúpido por parte de los demás estar pendientes de su jodida vida amorosa, en especial cuando Barnes era acusado de querer liquidar a la mitad del congreso de la ONU. Pero no, era oro puro aquello. Ese chisme si se propagaba. No la muerte del Rey de Wakanda, no los acuerdos sin firmar (visto que muchos jodidos chismosos juraban que Steve firmó y después de retracto) lo único que importaba era que ellos se habían separado. No. Que Steve lo " _abandonó_ ".

¿Podría el malnacido haberlo humillado más? Resultaba atemorizante solo pensarlo.

— _Señor, el coronel Rhodes pide acceso_.

— Dile que se vaya a la Sede. Mañana arribo y de allí partimos a Alemanía.

No tenía que preguntar qué querría el maldito, lo sabía. Intentaba darle la charla desde que Steve se negó a firmar. Cuando vieron las filmaciones que incriminan a Barnes, Rhody automáticamente se había girado para mirarlo con una mezcla de emociones que en ese momento no había podido diseccionar. El buen Coronel Rhodes supo lo que se les avecinaba mucho antes de que él pudiera pensar en Steve.

— _Lo lamento señor Stark, insiste._

Maldiciendo internamente, sopesó sus opciones.

Podría ignorarlo y así solo conseguir que a la mañana siguiente le diera un discurso odioso, largo e innecesario. Podía dejarlo entrar y soportar dicho discurso con un whisky en la mano. Tampoco le gustaba. Podía atenderle el teléfono y soportar un discurso más duro, vía telefónica. 

— Ponlo en la uno.

— _No creo que-..._

— O me atiende o se larga —ladró parándose por más whisky.

— _Correcto_.

Sabía que F.R.I.D.A.Y. sólo intentaba no dejarlo solo, llenándose de whisky, pero no estaba para soportar a nadie.

— _¡¿Quien te crees para ponerme al teléfono?!_ —gritó su mejor amigo indignado— _¡Abreme la maldita puerta Stark!_

— Tengo visitas —dijo riéndose por lo bajo, abriendo una pantalla que le permitía ver la filmación del lobby— No querría que la importunaras con tus gritos.

Vio como su amigo giraba en redondo y clavaba sus ojos en la cámara sobre él.

_— ¿Qué visitas?_

— Problema mío —cortó parco, no le nacía dar explicaciones ni inventar nombres—. ¿Qué quieres?

— _Déjate de idioteces_ —masculló luciendo con mucho éxito a una mamá de los ochenta, mano en cintura y entrecejo fruncido. Un par de ruleros y la imagen sería idéntica—. _Abreme_.

— En verdad tengo compañía —marco enfatizando sensualmente la última palabra—. ¿Qué quieres?

 _— ¿De verdad esperas que crea que tienes una mujer ahí?_ —se burló— _¿Una noche como está?_

— No es mujer Rhodes —soltó haciendo un mohín divertido cuando por la cámara vio la expresión de Rhody ensombrecerse.

Su amigo intentaba dejar su estirada mente cuando se trataba de su vida sexual, pero sabía que una parte de él siempre iba a verse superada por su bisexualidad. Algo que sin dudas agradecía en esos momentos cómo ese.

— _Stark como me estés mintiendo..._

— Mira, te pasó con Jul-

— _Deja esto_ —dijo rápidamente negando con la cabeza— _¿Conseguiste los refuerzos que me dijiste?_

— Obviamente.

El silencio le informó que en esos momentos, su palabra carecía de validez para Rhodes. El moreno solo siguió viendo la cámara poco convencido, a la espera de la verdad. Verdad que no solo no pensaba decir, si no que no le apetecía comentar.

— _Entonces... mañana los veré en la Sede_ —la lentitud en sus palabras era un aviso que no planeaba escuchar.

En esos momentos le importaba muy poco si se dirigían a una batalla perdida. 

— Hasta mañana Coronel. Descansa. —dijo con un suspiro.

La expresión de su amigo más se acentuó y dudo sobre la capacidad para mentir que tenía. Siempre era un desafío engañar a Rhodes, pero que ese día no lo halla logrado ni por dos segundos era un feo indicio de que todo iba de mal a peor para él.

— Ve a dormir Rhodes, mañana tienes trabajo. —añadió dejándole en claro que ambos sabían que mentía y no pensaba decirle la verdad así lo torturara.

La mirada de su mejor amigo vago por el lobby antes de apoyarse contra la pared donde la cámara escondía su rostro. Tony sabía que intentaba esconder la lástima que sentía por él. Lo sabía tanto como Rhodes sabía que lo mataría si lo veía mirarlo con algo que no fuera odio o exasperación. No eran mejores amigos de casualidad. Cómo tampoco era casual que Happy no estuviera allí. No necesitaba de alguien que le auspiciará más locuras y solo lo dejara hacer, como bien haría su otro amigo. Necesitaba de Rhodes y su mano dura o de la soledad y el whisky. 

— _Descansa tu Stark_. —le soltó sin muchos ánimos— _Mañana no podrás escaparate._

Apretó los labios y se arrancó el intercomunicador molesto. Sabía perfectamente que sus vacaciones se terminaban en apenas seis horas. No era idiota. Una vez que aterrizara en Alemania, todo habría terminado.

Camino por el piso arrastrando con él el whisky y extrañó su Sede. Trabajo por años en ella. Construyéndola, volviendola un hogar, haciendo de esas paredes algo más que una casa, volviéndola un emblema. Veía en ella ideales y creencias, una forma de vida, una filosofía... Era un idiota y lo único lo que había construído fue una tumba, hermosa y gigantesca.

No podía poner sus ojos o mente en esa estructura sin sentir un vacío comerlo. Una vez Steve se lo dijo, pero él solo se había burlado « _Puedes hacer un castillo Tony, pero es su gente lo que lo vuelve un reino_ » Que anticuado e idiota le había sonado, pero ahora lo veía. Su Sede ya no era la casa de los Vengadores presentes y futuros, su Sede era un gélido lugar lleno de recuerdos que no valían la pena conservar.

— Cierra todo nena, no estoy para nadie... —susurró volviendo a pararse frente al ventanal.

Bebió lentamente del líquido ámbar dejando que la esperanza de que la mañana llegara rápido y con ella una pronta derrota fuera permeandolo. Los bb números no estaban a su favor y se le habían acabado las cartas bajo las mangas. Rogers conocía todos sus trucos y el elemento sorpresa fue tan sorpresa que hasta él se hallaba trabajando en creer lo que había pasado hacía unas pocas horas. Sacudió la cabeza, poco dispuesto a seguir pensando en el mañana y fue dejando que su mente se olvidara de todo lo que lo rodeaba. En especial y con énfasis, del sacerdote que había elegido a Dios sobre él.

La penumbra en la sala era un reflejo de su estado anímico. Ver como todo se fracturaba no era algo placentero, pero ver tus esperanzas morir...

 _«Diablos Tony, la jodimos»_ le dijo su inconsciente, llenándolo de odio y resentimiento. Era sumamente injusto. Lo estaba haciendo bien. Por primera vez lo estaba haciendo bien. Seguía órdenes. Aceptaba que otros tomarán el control que él no podía llevar. No era justo que esa fuera la paga. Siempre supo que hacer lo correcto era una jodida mierda, pero esa situación era mucho más que solo mierda.

Un hombre de su edad, adicto al fracaso y a las causas perdidas, ya debería haberse curtido, pero no pasaba. Su orgullo y su determinación no le permitían tal cosa. Un error era algo habitual y esporádico, la ciencia vivía y renacía de ese paradigma: prueba y error.

Un contratiempo era una oportunidad y un rechazo se podía volver una contra oferta. Lamentable, esa vez, no encontraba una maldita piola de la que tirar. No tenia mas medidas desesperadas que Spider-Man y no estaba nada seguro de que al encontrarlo, lograra arrastrarlo a Alemania. Mucho menos si el sacerdote no estaba de acuerdo. Además, le había dejado el traje a Parker y pensar en verle la cara al cura, así fuera solo para pedirle el maletín, le resultaba absurdo.

Las luces, los autos, los departamentos y los transeúntes a sus pies agriaron más su humor. Todos continuaban con su vida y no había nada que deseara más que poder cambiar lugares con ellos. Anhelaba estar en cualquier otro lado, ser otro hombre. A preferencia, uno que no hubiera perdido a su mejor amigo, uno que no hubiera sido traicionado por otros tantos, uno que no tuviera que verle la cara a las malas decisiones que había tomado a lo largo de su vida. En definitiva, sueños de un cobarde.

Lo peor, lo que más aborrecía, era que no podía culpar a Parker por no querer ayudarlo. Desearía poder, pero sus manos estaban tan manchadas de sangre, que entendía la renuencia del sacerdote. Incluso hora estaba dispuesto a pelearse con sus amigos para poder limpiarlas y dejar de sentir culpas. ¿Por qué un hombre así merecería ser ayudado?

Era, sino lógico, plausible que el clérigo eligiera la divinidad y no a un ser tan mundano y deplorable como él. Hacía un tiempo se había creído invencible y único, ahora sabía que no era nada de eso, era solo un patético más en la lista de idiotas del mundo.

Tal vez lo único que tenía que hacer era resignarse. Le dolía más que Parker lo hubiera rechazado que su poca colaboración con el tema de Spider-Man. Desde el principio supo, y le quedó muy en claro, que el padre conocía y velaba por el arácnido. Se metía con el maldito en pijamas por los malditos y angustiantes celos que este le causaba. Pues era más estúpido que le molestara un idiota con máscara, que la maldita obstinación que mostraba su disque pareja por su ex de la infancia. Pero Peter, que ni sospechaba lo lejos que llegaba su obsesión con él, no lo sabía y siempre lo reparendía. Veía en el cura el respeto, el cariño, que le tenía. Qué más quisiera él que ver semejante expresión cuando hablaba con él.

Sabía que se busco esa reticencia natural que tenía el cura para con su persona. Un largo año había estado molestándolo, tentándolo, rogando entre chistes que se fuera con él. Hubiera sido un poco menos humillante si fuera que tras sus sonrisas y sus chistes no hubiera tanta verdad, pero ni eso tenía a su favor. De dejar aquello en claro se encargó ese día. Se expuso. Expuso su maldita debilidad sin más pese a que este ya había dejado en claro que no le iba a dar su ayuda. ¿Cómo respondió al ser rechazó IronMan? Humillándose al extremo, le confesó lo que siempre sintió.

Desde que Dios le demostró que tan vengativo podía ser al encomendarlo directamente a los brazos de un joven hermoso, divertido, inteligente y con la sonrisa más hermosa que hubiera visto, cura, él cayó rendido a la verdad de que el infierno no era un lugar al que ibas luego de morir, si no que era en el que aprendías a vivir en la tierra.

Hacía mucho lo suyo con Steve era pasado. Ninguno de los dos quería reconocer que para cuando Wanda infectó sus mentes, ambos se rompieron. Steve nunca reconoció abiertamente que la idea de no vivir en guerra era imposible para él, y por su parte, él jamás quiso reconocer que creo Ultron por temor a la guerra. Steve podía luchar mil batallas, él solo quería dejar de perderlas todas. Sokovia, los tratados... Consecuencias naturales de los errores de ambos.

La soledad, el miedo a esta, fue lo único que los empujaba a dormir juntos, a hacerlo con furia y dolor. Ninguno podía admitir que habían perdido, por eso no se separaban. Dejarse implicaba asumir sus miedos y sus debilidades; Juntos podían luchar. A su lado, Steve vivía en la guerra que tanto amaba, al lado del Super Soldado, él sabía que no corría el riesgo de perderlo. Para acabar con Steve Rogers había que hacer mucho y nadie (hasta el momento) había dado la talla.

Parker, era todo lo que lo atemorizaba. Frágil, divertido, relajado, inteligente y un ciego creyente. Los religiosos lo atemorizaban en cierto punto. Esa capacidad de creer... era algo antinatural. No cuestionaban, el amor a este ser invisible, los empujaba a confiar. ¿Quién diablos podía hacer algo tan estúpido?. No era algo que entendiera y le incomodaba. Siempre perdonando, siempre entendiendo... los riesgos a los que se exponían eran incontables. Podrías estafarlos, engañarlos o usarlos. Solo unas palabras y ellos estarían a tus pies.

Bueno, obviamente no literalmente a los suyos. Visto que por allí ningún sacerdote se arrodilló. Con lo hermoso que se veía el malnacido infeliz cada que lo hacía para el malnacido Jesús bien clavado en su cruz. Pero, los veía ir a las cárceles, los veía ayudando a cualquiera sin preguntar sin juzgar. No, eso era algo que no toleraba.

Parker le dijo que si aceptara el amor abnegado, no se sentiría tan incómodo. Inclusive el padre intentó convencerlo de que ser un héroe y un cura no eran tan diferentes. Le tuvo que explicar (con bastantes detalles) la cantidad de mujeres y hombres que pasaron por su cama desde que confesó ser IronMan para derribar su punto, pero Peter (luego de rodarle los ojos hastiado con las charlas sexuales) le dijo que ambos entregaron su vida a ayudar a personas desconocidas.

Él entregaba su seguridad y a veces su vida, como cura no era tan arriesgado, pero entregar su corazón a cada persona que lo llamaba, era una buena forma de equipararse. Se negó por principios y dio mil ejemplos y diferencias, pero Peter solo le sonrió y le echó en cara que en verdad sólo le molestaba que fuera verdad.

Lo único que en verdad le molestaba pensar era en la cantidad de gente que había traicionado al cura. En ese año lo vio ayudar a drogadictos que solo volvían a la Iglesia para robarle y escuchar como malditos delincuentes pedían la redención, para volver a delinquir. ¿Por qué demonios seguía abriéndoles las puertas?

¿Por qué demonios a él se las cerraba?

Apoyó la frente contra el frío cristal y soltó un suspiro que empañó el vidrio. No importaba, nada de eso importaba. Steve se fue con Barnes, Parker prefirió cuidar de Spider-Man. Él tenía que ir a dejar que destrozaran su trasero en Alemania y el resto sería historia.

— Espero que esa botella, al menos hubiera estado por la mitad cuando la agarraste.

Con una sonrisa, que recorrió su cuerpo, se giró al escuchar la voz del intruso que nada tenía que hacer tan lejos de Queens.

— Es el cuerpo de Cristo, no creía que tuviera problemas con ver que al fin acepto algo santo en mi sistema.

— Estoy muy seguro que eso —dijo el sacerdote mirando detenidamente la botella y el vaso— No tienen nada que ver con Jesús.

Hizo una mueca sorprendida, mientras estudiaba atentamente la puerta tras Parker. Puede que F.R.I.D.A.Y. fuera una desobediente cuando se le antojaba, pero dejar pasar al cura (por mucho que lo agradeciera) no parecía cosa suya.

— ¿Ahora hace allanamiento de morada padre?

— El maletín tenía las llaves —le explicó sacándolo de detrás de sus piernas— Y la dirección —aclaró mientras él fruncía el ceño.

¿A eso fue a su casa?

— Déjelo en la puerta y váyase. —las palabras salen duras y lo lastimaban a él más que a nadie, ya que desde su garganta, la súplica peleaba por salir, pero solo se volvió a girar lleno de odio.

— _Tony..._

— Vete Parker. —gruñó apretando la botella entre sus dedos— Ya le entendí perfectamente, _padre_.

Mientras su mirada se desenfocaba furiosa estudiando la ciudad, un fuerte golpe y posterior tirón en medio de su espalda lo arrojó hasta chocar contra la pared.

Jadeó por aire y sintió dos duras manos volverlo. Para su sorpresa, no sólo no había chocado contra una pared, sino contra el " _frágil_ " cuerpo del cura y algo blanco (que conocía de sobra) estaba enredado en su ropa.

— No me llames " _padre_ "... —susurró el cura mirandolo lleno de tristeza— No soy mas un hombre del señor.

Su mente, embotada por el alcohol y el suave aroma de Peter, estuvo unos segundos buscándole el sentido a esas palabras (ya que traía puesta la ropa de un maldito cura) mientras las duras manos lo soltaron.

Vio como Parker retrocedió dos pasos, nervioso e incómodo. Lo vio agachaba la cabeza esquivando su mirada. Notó su nerviosismo, notó su arrepentimiento, notó su miedo.

— Yo... espero que en tu Sede haya un cuarto para mí. —murmuró vacilante— Me quedé sin hogar y probablemente necesite un poco de apoyo mientras encuentro algo que hacer con mi vida.

Su cabeza se inclinó y sus ojos se abrieron cuando (con un suspiro casi dolorido) Peter metió el dedo tras la tablita blanca en su cuello y la retiró.

— Lo siento mucho —masculló dejándola caer al piso en lo que Tony consideró cámara lenta.

Jadeó sintiendo un escalofrío bajar por su espalda. Quiso retroceder, quiso correr hacia él, pero no hizo nada. Se mantuvo quieto e imparcial, viendo cómo los hombros del clérigo habían caído y en ese ínfimo gestó, alguna parte en su interior logró entender lo que veía.

Aquella era una despedida, una llena de la tristeza y miedo característico que él jamás iba a entender. No mientras siguieran usando su traje. Una muy dolorosa al parecer, ya que la mano temblorosa dejó caer al piso la tablita con muchísimo esfuerzo, pero al volver a alzar los ojos, Peter lo miro con tanto optimismo que su mente se volvió a enredar.

Sus ojos lucían brillantes, inmensos, asustados y de alguna forma, le gritaban que lo sostuviera.

— Nunca quise mentirte, pero... este era _mi_ secreto. —se explicó con impotencia.

La torturada mirada se clavó en la suya y poco a poco, fue retirándose la camisa, dejando expuesto el traje que él mismo había diseñado.

— No te merecías mis engaños, pero llevo años escondiendo esto y me... me daba miedo dejar que alguien más lo supiera.

Se estaba justificando, lo supo por su tono y su encorvada pose, por la mirada que le echó, por la lentitud con la que fue abriendo la camisa del todo, dejando que esta cayera al piso una vez que la sacó de sus pantalones.

— Tu me das miedo Tony —le susurró soltando su cinturón— todo tú me asustas. Me haces... me haces sentir tantas cosas, que me aterra estar cerca tuyo. Lo que me haces, lo que despiertas... yo no sé cómo manejar esto —musitó golpeando suavemente su pecho.

Bueno, lamentable no podía decirle que era correspondido o mutuo. Bajo su atenta mirada, el padre... no, Peter Parker, se sacó los zapatos y con ellos el pantalón, solo para quedar parado frente a él, únicamente con el ajustado (demasiado ajustado) traje, revelando un cuerpo tan perfecto que por unos instantes temió estar en medio de una pesadilla.

— Aquí estoy Tony, voy a pelear a tu lado. —murmuró sacudiendo con la mano la máscara que le dio.

En su cabeza, que en general era un hervidero de pensamientos e ideas, reinaba el silencio y el entumecimiento.

Bajo la vista a la botella y agitándola un poco, constató cuánto líquido le quedaba. Había fuertes probabilidades de que se hubiera puesto demasiado borracho y ahora estuviera alucinando.a

— No porque sea lo correcto. —aclaró acercándose un poco— Porque quiero hacerlo, quiero estar a tu lado... solo...

¿Se había vuelto loco?, Debía ser eso.

— Se que... se qué te fallé y engañé pero... Tony, ten piedad de mí, no entiendo, yo nunca... nunca me había enamorado. Ni siquiera sabía que así se sentía hasta que entraste en mi... en la Iglesia. —se corrigió con algo de dolor— Solo... por favor, cuida mi corazón —rogó con voz temblorosa.

Viendo que él no podía moverse o procesar semejante idea, Peter lanzó un suspiro temeroso caminando hasta él. Acortando la distancia, rodeándolo con los brazos, su ex-cura, logró despertarlo y fue su corazón el que automáticamente dio un vuelco empezando a latir furioso y enloquecido contra sus costillas.

— Ten cuidado —reiteró— Porque te lo estoy entregando.

Aun sin poder articular palabras, alzó una mano (con increíble firmeza) y le alzó con furia el rostro. Esos preciosos ojos cafés lo miraban tan asustados como un conejo a un zorro, como un pobre y virgen cura a un maldito discípulo del mismo Lucifer, y pasó saliva sin poder aceptar aquello.

— ¿Tony?

— ¿Por qué? —masculló apretando su cintura, por si intentaba arrepentirse.

Había ido por voluntad propia al infierno, allí no soltaban a sus víctimas una vez que éstas atravesaban las puertas. Muchos menos si eran tan deliciosas, como la que en esos momentos se removía incómoda bajo las palmas de sus manos.

— Porque el infierno está lleno de cobardes y... y yo no puedo seguir fingiendo que Dios es el centro de mi vida. —masculló con una sonrisa triste— No cuándo espero cada jueves para verte.

— Esto no tiene sentido. —susurró dudando un poco sobre su cordura.

— En lo absoluto señor Stark —concordó profundizando la tímida sonrisa— Pero... la vida nunca lo tiene. Siempre creí que mi misión era rescatarte. Fui un egocéntrico engreído. Ciego, inexperto... la palabra que quieras, pero desde hace meses sueño solo con una cosa, solo una. Día, tarde y noche Tony, solo una. —las temblorosas manos le sujetaron las mejillas y arrastrando lentamente los dedos por sus labios, el padre Parker, se confesó con él— Quiero que me arrastres contigo al infierno.

Mirando fijamente como aquellas porciones de chocolate se volvían más oscuras contemplando su boca, se ahorró explicarle a Peter que si su jodido trasero tenía una misión en el mundo, no era rescatarlo, era demostrarle que era un maldito engreído y que Dios en verdad tenía que existir. Estaba muy seguro que el mismo Diablo lo escondería en su morada y no lo dejaría salir.

— Entonces sujétese padre, por el viaje es largo y lleno de turbulencias.

Sin darle tiempo a que pudiera retractarse, lo abrazó completamente y acomodó su boca contra la de aquel clérigo que había logrado lo imposible: volverlo un creyente. 


	3. Chapter 3

La suave boca del ex padre, se movía delicada y torpemente contra la suya.

Una ligera molestia empezó a instalarse en su pecho, pero apretó los ojos y apuro el beso. No pensaba permitir que nada estropeara unos de sus mayores sueños.

Peter se revolvió un poco entre sus manos y se quiso alejar. Decidido como nunca en su vida, lo apretó más y capturó su labio inferior tirando delicadamente. Puso especial cuidado de arrastrar los dientes sobre este, aplicando solo un poco de presión y logró magia. El cura gimió cerrando sus duros dedos contra la tela de su camisa y la rasgó sin ser consciente.

— To-Tony yo... —ahogó sus palabras con otro beso y aprovecho para meter su lengua en aquella cálida y húmeda cavidad cuando este se descuidó.

El pequeño cuerpo entre sus manos se enervó, y de un torpe y errante movimiento, la lengua del castaño tocó la suya.

Esa cosa extraña en su pecho retumbó cuando pensó que ese debía ser el peor beso que le habían dado en la vida y se alejó con asco.

 _«Mierda Tony»_ pensó clavando los ojos en Peter. _«No pienses eso ahora_ »

Las iluminadas orbes chocolate lo miraban tanto ansiosas como asustadas y peor se sintió. Podría decir a ciencia cierta que el ex-cura lo deseaba y se entregaría a él si así lo buscaba, pero también supo con solo verlo unos segundos que huiría si le daba la oportunidad.

— No te apresures —masculló empujando el asco y el horrible hecho que amenazaba con ensombrecer sus pensamientos— Solo sigueme ¿bien? —pidió volviendo a cerrar la distancia.

— Lo siento —susurró rojo mientras agachaba la cabeza.

 _«Más lo hago yo»_ pensó con dolor.

Mientras Peter parecía estar dando su primer beso, él sabía decir de arriba abajo qué estaba haciendo mal. Tenía tanta experiencia, sabía exactamente cómo se hacía aquello y pese a que buscaba el momento exacto en que lo aprendió, en su mente, años de recuerdos y vivencias le impedían hallar uno. Eso sin mencionar que el nombre de la persona en cuestión no aparecía en la marea de rostros que acudían a su cabeza.

— No hay nada de lo que debas disculparte Peter. —susurró alzando su mentón con un solitario dedo.

— Tu debes estar acostumbrado a personas que... Que saben mucho más que...

Una sonrisa cínica tiró de sus labios e inclinó la cabeza acercándose un poco más a los rojizos labios del clérigo.

— Lo siento tanto... —masculló sintiéndose tan poco digno de semejante hombre.

Toda su jodida vida estaba manchada por sus pecados, por su decadencia. Peter era un hombre tan diferente desde la raíz que era imposible para él sentirse a gusto consigo mismo.

— No pienses en eso. —pidió avergonzado con lo que él acostumbraba— Yo... no puedo borrar mi pasado Peter, pero te lo aseguro, nadie se compara contigo.

No había una sola parte de él que no se sintiera sucia o tóxica cuando las mejillas del clérigo se volvieran escarlata. Había una hilera inmensa de nombres y rostros en su haber. No podía culpar a Peter por tener reticencias. Se había forjado una fama sobre su escandalosa forma de vida y nunca le importó. Hasta que viendo los ojos café, deseó tener un mejor historial.

Cómo podría convencerlo de que para él era único, si todo el mundo sabía sus depravaciones. Las únicas parejas que me conoció el mundo fueron Pepper y Steve. Y la verdad es que a los dos se las arregló para hacerlos infelices.

La mirada del menor se clavó en sus ojos y se abrieron sorprendidos.

— De qué... —las palabras se perdieron en el aire y una mirada sorprendida lo estudiaba repentinamente interesado— ¿Crees que me molesta tu pasado? —preguntó estudiándolo con esa vívida mirada llena de calma.

— Lo que digo es que no debe preocuparte.

— No lo hace —reconoció riéndose— De hecho, lo agradezco —sentenció enrojeciendo furiosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca— Como habrás notado, no se ni que hacer... nunca bese a una chica... ¿Te imaginas el desastre que seria si tu no supieras?

No, él no se lo podía imaginar tal cosa porque simplemente estaba muy perdido observando la despreocupada sonrisa de Peter. Nunca se había visto tan relajado y joven. Las comisuras de sus ojos se arrugaron dulcemente y el color en su rostro le arrebataba años de vida. Era tan joven y hermoso, que por unos segundos se sorprendió. Sabía su edad, lo investigó, pero no fue hasta que lo tuvo parado a unos escasos centímetros, sin toda esa aura dominical rodeandolo que fue plenamente consciente de todos y cada uno de los veinticinco años que le sacaba.

 _«Tan puro y virgen»_ susurró la parte más oscura de su mente, encargada de las siguientes palabras que saldrían de su boca.

— ¿Llegó a ver porno Padre?

Se debatió sobre si odiarse o no cuando la risa murió en el joven rostro, pero no podía enojarse mucho. Un carmín espléndido subió por el cuello del traje y el ligero calor que irradiaba se volvió más marcado cuando hasta sus orejas se colorearon.

— Mira esa cara —canturreo acariciando sus mejillas sonriendo con incredulidad— Lo hiciste, ¿no? —gimió cortando toda distancia hasta pegarlo a su pecho— ¿De hombres? —susurró sintiendo como su erección volvía a la vida.

La sola idea de un adolescente de 16 años escuchando atentamente y lleno de curiosidad como dos hombres follaban desinhibidos lo volvió loco de remate.

— Si me hubiera interesado eso —le dijo acalorado— No me hubiese vuelto cura —le espetó dulcemente avergonzado.

Otra carcajada se escapó de su interior y movió las caderas insinuosamente contra su precioso cura.

— Mucho mejor entonces —susurró alejando la diversión de sus palabras y su rostro— Hubiera tenido que matar a cualquiera que se hubiera atrevido a tocarlo padre.

Cuando pegó sus labios otra vez, Peter jadeo que no lo llamara así, pero mierda, era tan sucio y morboso saber que estaba besando a ese precioso sacerdote que lo había conquistado (vaya a saber uno con qué artilugios del mal).

Concentró sus esfuerzos en su boca y se obligó a ir lento. Movió cuidadosamente sus labios, dejando que Peter repitiera sus acciones y avanzando. Succionaba sus labios ligeramente y se detenía. Peter lo imitaba y él se derretía. Pasó cuidadosamente la lengua por la hinchada superficie y gimió al unísono del sacerdote cuando este lo imitó.

Había algo absolutamente erótico en la forma en la que la determinada boca del cura arremetía contra él cuando aprendía un nuevo movimiento y él no se quería perder nada. Continuó con su curso intensivo de besos y el calor volvió a rodearlos.

— Ábrala para mí —pidió duramente y luego de asentir mudamente, Peter separó sus labios.

Apretó las manos en torno a las estrechas caderas y se sumergió en él. Con suavidad empezó a tantentear dentro de él. Pequeños roces, sutiles caricias. Distrajo a su presa hasta que esta le correspondió. Se alejó un poco y la lengua de Peter lo busco como bien esperaba. Le dio el mando unos instantes, y cuando estaba por soltarlo, apretó los labios sobre su lengua succionando con fuerza. El gemido que soltó el cura quedaría para siempre en sus sueños y volvió a arremeter contra él.

Aquella vez, se esforzó por volver el beso algo mucho más sensual. Toques fuertes y bruscos. Algunos jadeos y mucha más fuerza. Mordía y chupaba. Succionaba y acariciaba. Apretó las caderas contra el cura y este gimió descompuesto al sentir sus erecciones rozarse.

Se dejó hacer por unos segundos cuando las fuertes manos del sacerdote lo rodearon, apretándolo por el cuello para volver a besarlo. Peter gemía o más bien se quejaba cada segundo más desaforado, demostrándole con esa simple respuesta lo principiante que era y una vulgar idea lo recorrió.

Rememorando su inocente juventud, rodeó la cintura del cura y lo fue empujando suavemente a su cuatro. Tan concentrado como estaba en su boca, el sacerdote no notó como atravesaban la sala. Menos consciente fue de él abriendo la puerta y sonrió cuando lo sintió tensarse al tener la cama tras sus rodillas.

— To-Tony yo no...

— Tranquilo Padre, solo béseme.

La duda bailaba en sus ojos y por más que sabía muy bien cómo conseguir lo que quería, se obligó a ocultarlo en su interior.

— No soy más un hombre de Dios. —le recordó estudiando la habitación.

— Te equivocas Peter —susurró apretando más su agarre, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello, sin besarlo o siquiera tocarlo— Jamás en tu vida fuiste más un emisario de Dios en la tierra, de lo que eres en este momento. —susurró acariciando con la punta de la nariz la tibia piel frente a sus ojos.

Otra vez los dedos se clavaron en sus hombros y gimió internamente. El cuello se fue coloreando y sintió como bajo sus manos, Peter pasaba el peso de una pierna a otra. Sabía que lo ponía nervioso con la cercanía y sus roces, pero ni con una orden de restricción lograrían separarlo de ese fino cuello.

Siguió acariciándolo superficialmente, sin atreverse a profundizar el contacto. Relajándolo y mimándolo, meciendo suavemente el cuerpo del cura contra el suyo.

— F.R.I.D.A.Y. —murmuró sacándole un suspiro al párroco con su aliento cuando habló cerca de su oído— Música.

Sin una sola pregunta de por medio, su IA activó la ligera melodía.

No tenía algo así como una playlist para esas oportunidades, pero Internet era muy basta como para preocuparse y su IA sabía exactamente qué necesitaba. Pese a lo bizarro de ese momento, ya que desde que estaban juntos jamás pidió cosa semejante.

— Escuche muchas confesiones en mi vida Anthony —le dijo Peter, lanzándole una mirada que seguro en la escuela de sacerdotes enseñaban a usar— Conozco la mayoría de las tretas de este estilo. Mucha gente se arrepiente de usar trucos bajos para conseguir cosas.

— ¿Bailas conmigo? —le preguntó enderezandose para verlo a los ojos.

— Tony yo...En verdad se lo que inten-

— Bailar contigo. —repitió echándole la misma mirada que le había lanzado a las monjas en una de sus tantas escuelas— Sin tocar, si no quieres. —sonrió con inocencia y el cura rodó los ojos evaluando sus palabras.

Después de meditarlo un poco, Peter se relajó contra su cuerpo y se dejó seguir meciendo.

Él no quería bailar, quería follárselo. Obviamente. Pero, y eso empezaba a preocuparlo, estaba disfrutando demasiado tenerlo así, solo meciéndose suavemente contra él, apretandolo en un delicado abrazo. Había planeado sentarlo en la cama y frotarse contra él hasta lograr lo que cualquier adolescente normal sufre: una abochornante corrida rápida.

Él lo pasó, chicos vírgenes con los que estuvo de joven lo pasaron y toda la masculina humanidad lo pasó. Nada te preparaba para sentir las manos/miembro de otro contra el tuyo. Sólo después de un tiempo lograbas atravesar el juego previo sin venirte una o dos veces. Había aspirado a presenciar como era ver al ex-cura al venirse, pero, al parecer, lo único que iba a lograr era ver era cómo su rostro se encendía cuando le acariciaba suavemente la cintura, para tener el placer de hacerlo girar entre sus brazos.

Así que, ahí estaba: sujetando al cura de las caderas, acariciando con su boca su cuello, sus labios y su mentón. Sin lascividad alguna, solo a punto de ronronear por culpa de su delicioso aroma y su relajante calor. Peter mordía su labio inferior cuando se le acercaba y pese a que intentaba pensar en mil formas para volver a un terreno más sexual, se sentía malditamente bien solo tenerlo así. Peter se aferraba más relajado a cada instante y suspiraba cuando sonreía sobre sus labios, apretándolo para hacerlos girar.

— ¿Crees que debería arrepentirme de esto Padre? —susurró mirándolo fijamente.

— Espero que no. —respondió a su vez, enrojeciendo suavemente.

— ¿Crees que Dios quiere que lo haga?

La expresión ligeramente atormentada del ex-sacerdote lo turbó mucho más de lo que debería y quiso destrozar su propia quijada. ¿No podía simplemente seducirlo y ya?

— Él me dio la capacidad para sentir esto —le dijo luego de pasear la mirada por su rostro— Quiero creer que nadie capaz de tocarnos con su luz de esta forma, puede hacerlo para transformarlo en pecado.

Frunció un poco el ceño, apretando las manos en su baja espalda, girando al suave ritmo que los rodeaba.

— ¿Quieres creer?

— Aspiro a que esto no nos lleve al infierno —confesó riendo— Pero no quiero seguir en medio del que soy y quién dicen que debería ser.

— No termino de...

— Si tengo que pagar una eternidad en el infierno lo hare Tony. Pero no creo que alguien capaz de hacer que sienta todo esto, pueda ser el mismo que lo condené.

— Pero eso dice la...

— ¿Quieres que siga debatiendo la religión o pretendes besarme?

Una sonrisa inocente y traviesa tiró de sus labios nada más oírlo.

— No querría usar un recurso tan bajo para conseguir que me bese Padre. —dijo anotando mentalmente que al curita no le gustaba que le diera sólo una pequeña muestra de nada. Quería todo.

 _«La codicia es un pecado, padre»_ pensó sonriéndole. Ya sacaría ese argumento, usarlo en ese momento viveros a cortar la atmósfera juguetona entre ellos.

— Debes dejar de llamarme así —se quejó.

A sus oídos, el clérigo no sonaba exactamente asqueado. Tenía fe en que algo de oscuridad moraba en ese pequeño y tonificado cuerpo, pero no iba a tentar su suerte.

— ¿Quieres que te bese Peter? —susurró inclinándose para acercarse a su boca.

Lo vio pasar saliva antes de asentir ruborizándose furiosamente.

— Responde.

— Sí. —susurró con la vista clavada en su boca.

— _Amén,_ Padre.

Lo escuchó protestar los segundos que le tomó pegar sus labios. Las fuertes manos volvieron a aferrarse con fuerza y esa vez sintió como un mucho más confiando cura lo correspondía.

La tersa lengua de Peter se aventuró en su boca y lo recibió gustoso. Lo dejó guiar hasta que percibió que iba a alejarse y se separó primero. Con la mirada algo desenfocada, el cura se quedó allí plantado, trabajando en que su respiración se calmara.

Veía la muda necesidad en su rostro. Percibía su lucha contra lo que deseaba y lo que temía. Estaba al alcance de su mano, pero no era suya esa decisión. Él ya había caminado sobre la plancha voluntariamente. Fue a Queens, le pidió ayuda y abrió su corazón. Peter tenía una plancha más larga, pero cada quien cargaba los males que cargaba.

Él solo podía jurar hacérselo fácil, sucumbir a sus pies en cuanto lo quisiera y asegurarse de que jamás se arrepintiera. Pero de momento, saltar al vacío era un asunto del ex-cura, no suyo.

— Necesitas un pijama —dijo juntando sus frentes.

Decirle que necesitaba ponerle uno (para poder quitarselo) no era opción.

— ¿Eh?

— Un pijama, para dormir Peter. ¿No tienes, no?. No vi que trajeras maletas.

El sacerdote lo miró unos segundos y él solo amplió su sonrisa hasta que notó como los ojos café se enfocaban y todo su cuerpo se alejaba enderezandose.

— No... no traje —le dijo retrocediendo un paso, hasta golpearse una vez más con la cama— No me di cuenta —añadió apenado.

Alejando los ojos de las almohadas, donde se habían quedado atónitos.

— No tengo mucho aquí, pero creo que alguna camisa vieja... —algo que obviamente no existía en ninguno de sus roperos— ¿Remera? —preguntó sintiendo como el cura lo perseguía con la mirada cuando lo soltó y fue caminando al vestidor.

— Lo que sea.

Sonrió al escuchar su tono ligeramente desconcertado y se quedó parado en medio del vestidor, esperando porque su lindo sacerdote hiciera algún movimiento. Sabía de sobra que le daría para dormir: nada. Iba a terminar desnudo a su lado, pero la sola idea de pedirselo lo descomponía.

No era arrogancia, quería que Peter se entregara a él. Por otro lado, sospechaba que si él lo pedía, ese precioso hombre iba a decir que sí, pero en el fondo, siempre dudaría. Si por lo contrario lo pedía él, no iban a haber reproches. Lamentablemente, Peter tenía que decidir dar todos esos pasos. Debía tener la valentía, así que lo mejor era ayudarlo empujando los botones adecuados.

Hacía mucho tiempo hubiera hecho esfuerzos reales por conquistarlo de creer que tenía una real posibilidad. Le daba rabia saber que había perdido vaya a saber uno cuántos meses, pero también era muy cierto que el cura jamás hubiera podido abandonar del todo su fe si antes no caía.

— ¿Dónde dormiré? —preguntó Peter, con la voz un tono más ronco que cuando estaba con él en el cuarto.

Miró a su alrededor y sacó del estante una remera cualquiera y se asomó por la puerta. Sus ojos se toparon con un Peter, parado frente a la cama, viéndola detenidamente.

— En mi cama Parker —respondió como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo, logrando que este saltara hacia atrás.

— ¿Perdona? —susurró estudiándolo casi asustado.

Frunció un poco el ceño pero no le dio importancia, ya se le pasaría el miedo.

— Yo iré al sillón —agregó antes de lanzarle la remera y volver a meterse solo unos pasos hasta perderse de su vista.

— ¿No tienes un cuarto de huéspedes?

Otra sonrisa tiró de sus labios y se apoyó en el zapatero cruzándose de brazos mirando al techo. Si alguien le hubiera dicho hace dos horas que iba a estar en esa situación... le hubiera pedido que le diera un vaso de eso que estaba tomando.

— Lo siento, esta es mi casa franca, no suelo esperar visitas.

Lo que él sí tenía, eran otros tres apartamentos en ese mismo edificio. Pero como esa no fue la pregunta que Peter le hizo, no era exactamente una mentira decir que no.

— ¿Dónde pensabas acomodar a Spider-Man? —le preguntó con un retin encantador.

 _«La envidia Padre, es otro pecado»_ pensó encantado.

Se estiró abriendo uno de los cajones y rebuscó un poco antes de sujetar unos boxers negros. No estaba muy seguro de que le fueran a quedar, pero la gracia no era precisamente verlo con ellos puestos.

— Bueno, en primer lugar, pensé que Spider-Man, tenía casa.

Volvió a arrimarse a la puerta y le lanzó la ropa interior. Vio el carmesí llegarle a la frente y cuidó de esconder su risa.

 _«Lujuria Padre. Tres de siete, ¿podré lograr hacerte llegar más lejos?»_ se cuestionó encantado.

— Solo pensaba decirle lo que necesito de él y a qué hora partimos mañana. ¿Te va ese talle? —preguntó cuando notó como la atención de Peter voló rápidamente de la ropa interior cuando empezó a hablar.

 _«Resistente»_ pensó absurdamente satisfecho. No le molestaría que fuera un alma igual de débil que la suya. Sabía muy bien que los pensamientos coherentes hubieran muerto en cuanto alguien le hubiera lanzado ropa interior del cura, pero aquello era mejor. Le gustaba tener que esforzarse un poco.

— N-Sí —se corrigió clavando los ojos en ellos.

— Bien.

Se metió una vez más en el vestidor y esa vez rebuscó hasta el fondo por dos pantalones de entrenamiento cómodos y suaves, por sobre todo, fáciles de quitar. Cogió los suyos negros y unos cualquiera para Peter.

Cuando salió le lanzó la ropa al cura y se paró a unos cuantos pasos de él, dejándole ver solo el pantalón que iba a usar. Poner ideas pecaminosas en su cabeza parecía una buena idea. En especial cuando notó los ojos del clérigo buscar más ropa.

— ¿Y si vivía lejos? —insistió mirando fijamente el escueto atuendo en sus manos.

Podría ser el whisky dando vueltas en su sistema, enredando su mente, pero diría que incluso sonaba celoso.

— El sillón.

— ¿Qué... qué cambio? —susurró mirandolo fijamente, mordiendo su labio inferior.

— Eres tú. —respondió sonriéndole mientras se terminaba de acercar— No le des más vueltas Peter, descansa.

— Duerme en tu cama —pidió enrojeciendo— No es problema.

— No te preocupes, no creo lograr dormir mucho. —explicó con un quejido— Descansa. Mañana tenemos un día duro.

Caminó lentamente hasta pararse frente a ese hermoso hombre que lo miraba abriendo los ojos y se inclinó dándole un ligero beso en la mejilla.

— Buenas noches Peter. La ducha esta en la puerta de al lado. Dulce sueños —susurró acunando su mejilla con la mano.

— ¿Tony?

Apretó los ojos y se obligó a alejarse. Le dolía, pero ya había llegado a un jodio acuerdo consigo mismo, y como era capaz de no acercarse al whisky cuando así lo decidía en ese momento tenía que alejarse.

— Dime. —preguntó alejándose con una fuerza titánica.

— Gracias. Yo sé que tu estas acostumbrado a...

— Ya hablamos de esto Peter, no importa a lo que yo me haya acostumbrado. —masculló escupiendo con asco las palabras.

No tenía porqué avergonzarse, pero se sentía un maldito depravado.

— Tú eres lo único que quiero entender.

Huyó de allí en dirección a su cómodo sillón cuándo Peter le sonrió de lado. Si al menos no fuera tan jodidamente lindo, él podría pensar con algo de claridad.

Dejando que el hormigueo en su cuerpo se calmara, esquivó el bar y tomó una botella de agua. Peter iba a ir a buscarlo, estaba seguro. Le dio lo suficiente para que su curiosidad le ganará. Ahora que sabía que Spider-Man era parte de él, otro tablero se armó frente a sus ojos. Ya no era solo un tímido cura. No, no. Él conocía a esa araña que andaba de aquí por allá balanceándose por su ciudad. Sabía de sobra cosas sobre ese misterioso héroe. Un nuevo campo de juego se abría para él e iba a aprovechar sus cartas.

~•~

Habían pasado tres malditas horas. Tres y nunca ese jodido clérigo atinó a ir ni por un jodido vaso de agua.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, que rápidamente llegaron a la hora, Peter entró en movimiento. Se bañó y dio un par de vueltas por el cuarto. Rápidamente y como buen idiota que era, se había desprendido de su ropa, quedando únicamente con el pantalón. Con la firme intención no darle tiempo a retroceder una vez que su cura cayera, incluso se había quitado la ropa interior.

Ahora, mientras contemplaba ofendido y ultrajado la vista de la ciudad a la espera de la mañana, se preguntó qué diablos esperaba para entrar en esa habitación y hacer lo que correspondía, como lo era quitarle a punta de besos y embestidas el miedo.

Internamente se obligaba a creer que era orgullo. Muy internamente sabía que preferiría cortarse una mano que ir a por Peter sin que este estuviera plenamente listo. Esa jodida mierda empezaba a exasperarlo. Lo desea, lo anhelaba, ¿Por qué demonios no iba por él?. Lo amaba o eso pensó, porque incluso cuando Steve se mostró muerto de miedo a lo que podía pasar entre ellos, él se arremangó y le demostró que podían ser buenos el uno para el otro.

Pasó largos minutos mirando el techo pensando si estaba siendo un cobarde y descubrió que no, él podía ir en cualquier momento por el cura a su cama, solo estaba siendo considerado.

 _«Con-si-de-ra-do»_ le daba asco esa palabra.

Un ligero ruido del cuarto lo sobresaltó y se giró en el sillón volteando a tiempo para ver como la puerta se abría lentamente. En su pecho su corazón empezó a saltar descontrolado y esperó atento a que Peter saliera. Como un idiota se preguntó si fingir que dormía o hacer algo un poco más interesante como leer algo...

Algunas veces, muy secretamente, sospechaba que había algo funcionando mal en su mente.

Le tomó unos minutos darse cuenta de que en realidad ese maldito no iba a salir, solo le había abierto la puerta. La miró preocupado y se preguntó si acaso sabría que estaba despierto o si fue solo un impulso. Había gente que no soportaba dormir con las puertas del Placard abiertas, quién dice el cura tenía sus mañas. Como fuere, no pensaba quedarse allí sentado debatiéndolo. Había esperado una invitación, iba a disfrutarla.

Caminó lentamente intentando ordenar sus ideas y mentalizándose en que al fin iba a poder poner sus manos en el precioso trasero que su traje tan bien enmarcaba. No se creía que al fin, después de tanto soñarlo en la privacidad de su mente, fuera a hacer suyo a ese hombre.

Quizás la impaciencia hizo que se le olvidó algo fundamental y era que Dios en verdad lo odiaba. Cuando frente a sus ojos un Peter Parker al borde de un ataque pánico lo esperaba sentado en medio de la cama, sujetándose las piernas desnudas, dentro de su remera (que le bailaba por todos lados), temblando y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, lo recordó.

Su corazón se oprimió y repentinamente se sintió un jodido depravado por tercera vez esa noche. ¿Que clase de idiota sin tacto era? A su defensa podría decir que llevaba mucho tiempo sin follar con un virgen y que dicho virgen luciera como un maldito modelo de ropa interior no le colaboraba.

Steve no era jodido inexperto, al menos había estado enamorado de Barnes y él se olía que experimentó con su propio cuerpo pensando en el soldado. Pero en ese caso, lo que se situaba frente a él, era un hombre de veinticinco, comportándose como un adolescente de quince y él se daba asco por haberlo olvidado. Nadie pasaba por aquella maldita experiencia con la tranquilidad de una jodida puta. Mucho menos un hombre que se entregó al celibato. Los nervios y la ansiedad eran tan malas compañeras como el miedo y la torpeza ante lo nuevo.

Mierda que era virgen, cómo se le pudo olvidar lo que significaba y peor, lo que eso conllevaba.

— Lo-lo sin-siento. —susurró Peter para colmo de males, agachando la mirada, casi escondiendo la cabeza entre sus piernas.

— ¿Acaso mojaste mi cama? —preguntó usando el buen humor y la ligereza como medio para un fin: calmar a Peter.

Alzando su asustada mirada, el ex-sacerdote lo estudió meneando la cabeza.

— No te... note bur-les de mí —gimió por lo bajo, como si esas palabras le hubiera abierto la garganta.

Recargándose en el marco de la puerta, lo estudió detenidamente. ¿Qué caso tenía? Ninguno, joder es que no había ningún caso en forzar un solo segundo de aquella estúpida idea.

Caminó lentamente y se recordó que nadie lo corría. Al día siguiente no iba a ir a la guerra en verdad. Se trataba de su equipo. Sabía que Steve no iba a dar su brazo a torcer, pero no estaban enfrentando una muerte asegurada.

Podía tomarse su tiempo, podía ir lentamente con Peter. Esa noche lo besó (unas cuantas veces) y mierda que se derritió tan solo con eso. Quizás incluso podría darse un tiempo para estudiar estas nuevas sensaciones, como el disfrutar de un contacto mucho más inocente como lo fue ese pequeño baile y también aprovecharvese impaz para estudiar a fondo por qué, pese a la frustración que lo embriagaba desde que le quedó en claro que no iba a salir, él solo podía pensar en ese maldito momento con una sonrisa.

— No lo hago —comentó como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo mojar la cama a los veinticinco— Si lo has hecho, es buen momento de decírmelo. Estoy por sentarme y hay un buen motivo por el cual nunca tuve hijos, Padre. Las camas húmedas y yo no hacemos buenas migas.

Peter se encogió visiblemente en su lugar y entendió que quizás esa analogía no fue la mejor teniendo en cuenta que tenía en ese estado al ex-sacerdote.

— Mal juego de palabras —se disculpó sentándose en el borde, bien alejado de Peter— ¿Por qué mejor no me dices que puedo hacer para que te relajes?

— Quiero pero me... yo... no... nunca...

— Peter, se que quizas no te di la mejor impresión mía en este año —comentó haciendo una mueca de disculpa— Pero creeme, mi idea del sexo difiere de esta versión extraña que interpretariamos si milagrosamente accediera a algo o lo pidiera —sin correr la mirada de su rostro, soltó un suspiro— Te deseo y Dios es testigo de la cantidad de veces que te pedí que sueltes esa sotana para poder demostrarte lo que es la vida, pero, no pienso hacer nada contigo. Sé lo que sientes, se que... Mira, yo estuve en tu lugar. —con otra mueca intentó no comentar que no recordaba mucho ya la edad o en qué tiempo fue, pero podía ser honesto en ese punto al menos— Se lo que sientes ¿si? Y nadie, digamos yo, pretende arrastrarte a hacer algo que no quieres.

Con unos inmensos ojos de cachorro herido, Peter asintió observándolo, casi sorbiendo por la nariz. Sus ojos se veían hinchados y se maldijo internamente. No podía creer que las horas que él pasó lleno de frustración, Peter se las pasara llorando por temor a que él fuera a su encuentro. 

— Sé que es lo que crees que tiene que pasar hoy, pero eso no es así. —agachó la mirada y se giró dándole la espalda.

No estaba seguro de cómo calmar a alguien en ese estado. Él debía pedirles a las mujeres y hombres que soltaran sus pantalones. Tenía serios problemas con echarlos, no con pedirles que se queden. Por no decir que para él tener sexo era una cosa tan común, tan práctica, que ya ni se inmutaba. Jamás nadie tuvo miedo de hacerlo con él. Sabían que se iba a hacer cargo, que él era todo lo que necesitaban, solo debían entregarse. Peter parecía tener ataques de pánico con la idea.

— ¿Estarías más cómodo si me voy y te dejo el departamento para tí?

Giró el rostro y notó como el temblor en los hombros del chico había desaparecido y solo observaba sus manos, entrelazadas sobre sus rodillas.

— No me molestaría en lo absoluto. En menos de diez minutos me podría ir y no tendrías que seguir creyendo que aquí tiene que pasar algo. —alzó la mano y se apretó la nuca frustrado y cansado— Joder Peter, pensé que me conocías. Puede que pidiera tu ayuda y te diera un buen traje, pero nada de todo eso quiere decir que tienes que... ya sabes, no tienes que hacerlo. Ni por mí, ni por nadie. —aclaró incómodo— Por mi menos que por nadie, yo... yo solo quiero hacer que te sientas cómodo y... ¿Peter? —susurró abriendo los ojos alarmados cuando este desenredó sus piernas, estirandolas muy cerca suyo.

Había límites que el párroco debía aprender sobre cercanía y continencia. Él podía tolerar mantener sus manos en sus bolsillos y su polla muy bien guardada, pero necesitaba un poco de colaboración al respecto. Un acercamiento en una cama no era exactamente lo que él diría como cooperativo. En especial cuando dicho sujeto no quería que él se le arrojara encima.

— Mira, yo... veras, no es tan fácil lo que estoy diciendo ¿sabes? Seguro que no, o si. No sé. —se quejó abrumado cuando Peter se paró sin decir una sola palabra— Digo, si alguein sabe lo que es contenerse debes ser tú, pero digo, elegiste el celibato y te dieron años para practi-practicarlo... Yo soy nuevo en... Peter, la remera te queda muy corta —gimió observando cómo sus piernas bien torneadas quedaban expuestas a su libre escrutinio al pararse frente suyo— Y yo tengo las manos muy largas —susurró embobado cuando se paró tan cerca que su calor corporal lo acarició.

— Llevo meses soñando contigo. —le soltó rojo y mordiendo su labio inferior.

Un jadeo se le escapó mientras forzaba sus ojos a cerrarse.

— Debes alejarte —le espetó duramente.

No tenía el autocontrol necesario.

— No me expliqué bien hace rato. —murmuró obviando olímpicamente sus palabras— Quise decir que no necesitabas ir al sillón.

— No hay más cam... —abrió los ojos y lo miró duramente— No tengo más camas, te lo dije.

— Lo capté Stark —le dijo con una sonrisa encantadora, mientras el color volvía a cubrir sus mejillas— No quiero que te vayas Tony —susurró estirando la mano para acariciar su labio inferior— Quiero volver a bailar contigo. —agregó.

— No hay música Peter. —respondió embobado.

Sus ojos recorrían el camino que el dedo trazaba por su boca. Apostaba algo a que parecía un idiota, sentado mirando como el pulgar de Peter se deslizaba de un lado al otro por su labio inferior, hasta que este lo empujó suavemente y casi lo metió en su boca.

En su mente una muy cruda versión de una mamada apareció y Peter decidió hablar justo cuando él iba a decidir bajarle el boxer.

— Pensé que podías solucionar todo Stark. —se quejó retirando la mano.

Sujetando la misma, lo miró con arrogancia. Él podía con todo.

— ¿F.R.I.D.A.Y?

La música llenó el ambiente y cuando se paró para volver a sujetar a Peter entre sus brazos, antes de que pudiera terminar de rodearlo, este se tiró sobre su boca.

Respondiendo al tímido contacto, se debatió internamente sobre lo correcto e incorrecto de lo que estaba por hacer. Quería dejarse vencer, quería dejarlo salirse con la suya, pero estaba muy fresca la imagen de histeria con la que se encontró cuando cruzó el umbral. No había forma de que pudiera olvidarse de ello y continuar sin saber que estaba obrando mal. Unos segundos de valentía no bastaban. Si le daba tanto miedo era claro que no estaba listo y pese a él sabía que un poco de calentura momentanea bastaría para desnudarlo, a la mañana siguiente llegaría el arrepentimiento.

— Peter, en verdad no tenemos que hacerlo —dijo muy tentado a agarrarse la mano contra la puerta, esperando así cerrar su boca.

Sentía la obligación moral de hacerlo y últimamente su jodida moral estaba empezando a tocarle los huevos con curiosa habitualidad.

Odiaba poseer una conciencia. El whisky sabía extraño en su boca, las noches interminables de fiestas no le divertían y ahora rechazaba profanar el cuerpo de un consagrado a Dios. ¿Cómo podía ser que no le apeteciera disfrutar del impresionante ramillete de pecados que podría juntar en solo una acción tan satisfactoria y simple? No lo sabía y eso ya no le divertía.

— Lucifer fue un angel antes de caer. —murmuró Peter alzando la mano para acariciar su cabello arrancandolo de su debate moral.

Parpadeó intentando entender la referencia, pero bueno, estaba un poco más allá de esas cosas. El pequeño cuerpo está muy cerca del suyo, sentía su calor y suave aroma rodearlo.

— Nadie es perfecto. —continuo Peter con la mirada perdida y ligeramente desenfocada.

— En serio deberias ir al punto... —le pidió perdido en sus ojos, que recorrían casi milimétricamente su rostro.

— Sé que no tengo experiencia y... y que seguramente esta no sea la mejor noche de tu vida...

— Padre, le juro que como no aborde el punto, voy a terminar haciendo algo de lo que usted se arrepentirá. —le espetó odiándose en el proceso.

 _«La mejor noche de su vida»_ tamaña estupidez. Eso lo definía él, no otra persona. Esa era por lejos la mejor noche de su vida.

— No me da miedo hacerlo.

— Ya, claro —le dijo sin tomarlo en cuenta— ¿Qué tiene que ver Lucifer en eso? —preguntó buscando por sus propios medios una explicación, visto que en alguna parte del cerebro del padre, una puerta de salida se había bloqueado y este no hallaba el camino correcto.

— Qué quiero caer como él. —susurró tragando audiblemente.

Mirando decidido y con temor, el ex-sacerdote asintió dándole permiso para avanzar. ¿Es que quería matarlo de un infarto? Su pobre corazón no ganaba para disgustos esos días.

— _«Y la serpiente le dijo a la mujer: Ciertamente no morirán. Pues Dios sabe que el día que de él coman, se les abrirán los ojos y ustedes serán como Dios, conociendo el bien y el mal»_

¿Estaba recitándole la jodida biblia? ¿Estaba incitándolo a que se lo follara, con palabras textuales de la biblia? ¿Acaso su erección era posiblemente la más dolorosa que tuvo en su vida?.

— No sé qué diablos significa eso —dijo un poco harto de aquella clase judeo-cristiana.

Era ateo. Un muy devoto y practicante ateo.

— Eso le dice Lucifer a Eva, en el Edén.

— Padre, por voluntad propia me rehuse a escuchar esto cuando cargabas esa sotana. Ahora estas con mis boxers y solo una remera... En verdad... las clases de catequesis... Francamente, son historia antigua...

Lo que en verdad quería era que cerrara la boca. Su polla palpitaba furiosamente dentro de sus boxer y no duda ni por un segundo que iba a correrse de seguir oyéndolo.

¿Cómo diablos es que no se le ocurrió prestarle más atención en la Iglesia?. Una cadena de fantasías perdidas.

— Con eso la convence para que muerda la manzana.

Inclinó la cabeza y vio cómo la pobre luz que entraba por las ventanas iluminaban tenuemente su rostro. Siempre pensó que era hermoso, de una manera única y delicada. Común si querían. Pero hermoso. En ese momento, diría que era una divinidad. Todo sonrosado, tímido pero decidido.

Podía ver en sus ojos la misma mirada que le lanzó cuando se fue sacando la ropa de cura. Lleno de miedo y dolor, pero con tanta esperanza y fuerza... Quería caer de rodillas y agradecer. Lo iba a hacer y él no era tan bueno como para seguir negándose.

— ¿Tiene un antojo en plena madrugada con el que pueda ayudarlo? —susurró atreviéndose a sujetarle la cintura mientras volvía a mecerlo con el suave tempo de la música.

— Quiero que me des de la manzana _Lucifer_.

Se alejó un paso de él y acarició superficialmente sus caderas, alzando poco a poco la remera. La música viró a una mucho más sensual y sonrió lentamente.

— ¿Estás seguro? —le preguntó acariciando sus abdominales con cuidado, delineándolos con codicia y lujuria.

— S-sí. —gimió aferrando sus antebrazos, impidiendo que se alejara el paso que iba a dar.

Sonrió perversamente y le dio un muy impuro beso en su boca entreabierta. Dos podían jugar ese juego.

— _"Escalaré los cielos; elevaré mi trono por encima de las estrellas de Dios;_ —susurró roncamente, levantando la remera, muriendo internamente a semejante visión.

Era lisa y llanamente la cosa más hermosa que alguna vez vio. No necesitaba buscar en un mar de sinónimos. Peter capturaba a la perfección el término: Hermoso. Volviéndolo algo frágil pero duro y sensualmente firme.

— _Me sentaré en el monte de la divina asamblea, en el confín del septentrión escalaré las cimas de las nubes_ —continuó susurrando a su oído.

Procuraba que su voz siguiera baja y ronca, como si estuviera diciéndole exactamente cómo lo quería acomodar en la cama y no un pasaje del antiguo testamento, que obviamente tradujo del latín.

Peter gimió empezando a temblar cuando le levantó los brazos y lo fue desnudando mientras giraba en torno a él. Quiso arrodillarse y besarlo enteró. Lamer cada parte de su cuerpo y morderlo de pies a cabeza, pero solo se mantuvo muy quieto estudiándolo. Ocupó cada respiración en trabajar su auto-control

— _Y allí seré semejante al Altísimo_ —finalizó parándose a su espalda, dándose el placer culposo de depositar un suave beso en su cuello.

Observó desde atrás como la fina y marcada espalda se alzaba gloriosamente cuando el párroco empezó a respirar en bruscos jadeos.

— El Ateo recitando el antiguo testamento... —masculló temblando.

Con la voz firme y excitado al máximo estiró la mano para acariciar con el dorso de su índice el cuello.

— Mi especialidad es el pecado Padre. —murmuró quedamente, deslizándo hacia abajo el dedo, solo rozándolo superficialmente— Debo saber que hice para caer.

— Una leyenda dice que, deslumbrado por su propia belleza , rechazó y declaró l-la gue...

La voz del sacerdote se perdió en el aire cuando se aprovechó de que estuviera tan distraído, para dejar que su boca pusiera una hilera de besos donde su mano había pasado.

— ¿La guerra? —lo animó dejando otro casto beso entre sus omóplatos.

— Lo siento yo... los nervios y la costumbre... —se intentó explicar.

Una sonrisa tiró de sus labios antes de que pudiera besarlo al escuchar sus balbuceos y apoyó la frente en su espalda.

— ¿Te haces una idea de lo sensual que es hablar de esto mientras estás así?

Sujetó suavemente su cintura entre sus manos y ascendió por su columna besándolo una y otra vez. Jamás apoyó mucho su boca contra su piel o demoró más de un segundo en cada beso, pero la piel de Peter se había erizado y su temblor intensificado. Lo quería ansioso, no nervioso, y así lo tenía, a juzgar por cómo los dedos de sus pies se curvaban contra la fría moqueta.

— Estoy seguro que está muy mal por muchos motivos. —suspiró inclinando la cabeza, aceptando sus caricias.

— Ya no estás bajo el yugo del hombre que corrompe lo que toca. —dijo desinteresado, acariciando con la nariz esa suave zona.

Aún debía hallar el motivos exacto del que provenía ese nuevo fetiche, pero decidió no privarse hasta dar con la respuesta. De momento le encanta el suave aroma que desprendía la piel del clérigo y como respondía tan bien a sus besos en ese pequeño fragmento de piel que olía francamente adictivo.

— Todos somos pecadores. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, veías en sus corazones y les otorgaban el perdón de Dios. Sabes que ninguna de las reglas que ellos mismos establecieron, puede ser seguida al cien por ciento. Me encanta oírte hablar de esto, pero no intentes convencerte de que esto está mal y que el perdón de los Papas a los Reyes en la antigüedad era correcto. —antes de que pudiera rebatir, continuó— Sé que algunos hombres pueden hacer el bien, lo veo en tí, pero no dejes que esas mismas personas que avalaron la inquisición ganen hoy, ganen aquí. —murmuró suavemente sobre su oído, acariciando con su barba esa zona.

Peter soltó un gemido mudo tensandose un poco por la impresión, pero él volvió a acariciar su cuello con los labios, relajando sus hombros en el proceso.

— Puedes hablar de esto mientras te toco, te beso o incluso si estuviera haciéndote mío Peter —apretó el agarre de sus manos, impidiéndose a si mismo frotar su dolorosa erección contra ese abultado trasero, lamiendo en su lugar su cuello— Porque... tu lo dijiste, la persona que te creo, tuvo que haber previsto que yo revolvía las brasas del infierno por la oportunidad de llevarte conmigo y si a pesar de eso decidió crearte... Bueno Padre, creo que a tu Dios le gusta el pecado.

— El libre albedrío...

— Peter... Tu omnisciente y omnipresente Dios debía saber el cincuenta por ciento que lanzó al aire cuando creo tú propia perdición en la tierra. Dejó que tú eligieras pero él creó la tentación. Tu pudiste ser débil —argumentó besando más profundamente su hombro— pudiste ceder al pecado, pero él creó la tentación.

Peter rio por lo bajo negando con la cabeza. Ninguno se apuraba, las horas que lo separaban de Alemania se acortaban injustamente, pero no veía motivos para apurarse. Estaba en donde quería estar. En unas horas estaría donde debía y no podía pedirle a Peter que deje todo atrás si no podía hacer lo mismo.

— Te dije mil veces que la Iglesia se disculpó en nombre de -

— ¿Pretende seguir hablando de religión, o va a dejar que lo bese, señor Parker? —susurró aferrándole más duramente la cintura, besando más obscenamente su cuello, arrastrando un poco sus dientes en él.

— En ver-verdad lo siento —masculló encogiéndose avergonzado.

— Cuéntame la historia de Lucifer —pidió quedamente, retomando donde lo habían dejado.

Siguió besándolo, acariciándolo con mucha delicadeza y paciencia. Con la punta de la nariz marcaba su cuello, con los labios su columna y con la yema de sus dedos pequeños círculos bajo sus costillas. Para él no tenía ni razón ni lógica disfrutar de algo tan pequeño, no cuando estaba tan acostumbrado a sucumbir a las más canales de sus fantasías. Pero no podía negar que solo eso, solo tener a Peter así, lo estaba volviendo loco.

— Des-deslumbrado por su propia belleza —dijo después de un rato, carraspeando para asegurarse que su voz saliera normal— Rechazó y declaró la guerra al ser humano como proyecto principal del Plan de Dios, y renunciando a seguir sirviendo, cayó en el pecado de la soberbia.

— No quiso vivir siendo un esclavo. —murmuró abrazándolo hasta que sus manos descansaron comodamente en sus abdominales.

Sin ser consciente, volvió a mecerse al ritmo de la música y se olvidó de sentirse idiota cuando las grandes mano de Peter se enredaron entre las suyas, acariciándo sus dedos.

— Otros dicen que cayó por amor —dijo separado una de sus manos, para alzarla a la altura de los ojos y estudiarla detenidamente.

Se sentía infantiles cosquilleo que eso le generó en el estómago. Cuando la acerco a su rostro y acarició con su mejilla el dorso, se sintió increíblemente estúpido con la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios, pero cuando el ex-cura soltó su mano y la volvió a acomodar sobre su abdomen, alzando la otra para que pudiera estudiarla, fue cuando en verdad se creyó un puerto con las hormonas alborotadas. Esa vez Peter le beso los nudillos y él gimió por lo bajo deseando poder actuar como un adulto y no un adolescente enamorado, al apretarlo más contra su cuerpo y besar su nuca.

— Una leyenda dice que la mismísima Lilith fue la que susurró en su oído hasta hacerlo caer. —continuó después de acomodar otra vez la mano sobre su cuerpo— Dicen que la madre de los demonios no pudo resistirse a la belleza del Lucero de Dios y que por eso lo llevó con ella al lugar donde fue encomendada por el santo padre, luego de ser desterrada del Edén. Dicen que sola y abandonada al olvido, encerrada en el lugar más oscuro de la Creación, ideó un plan. Para satisfacer sus deseos más profundos y castigar a Dios por su osadía al desterrarla, susurró en el oído de su arcángel favorito, envenenado así sus pensamientos, hasta que éste por fin se reveló. Después de caer y ver dónde lo llevó, un engañado, traicionado y enamorado Lucifer, descubrió su el plan de Lilith para lastimar al mismo Dios. Cuenta la leyenda, que el más fuerte de los Arcángeles, lloró lágrimas de fuego herido y traicionando al darse cuenta de lo que lo había obligado a hacer. Dicen que las grietas que sufrió su corazón fueron tan grandes, que rasgaron la tierra hasta el núcleo. Creen que fue fuego de su dolor, sumando al de su ira y su rencor los crearon el infierno.

Aferró con más fuerza al cura entre sus brazos, ligeramente incómodo con ese relato. Tragó algo turbado y se quiso sacar esa extraña sensación, pero ésta resistió pese a que Peter se giró entre sus brazos y le rodeó el cuello con las manos, mirándolo fijamente.

— ¿Por qué se quedaría allí? —preguntó atrapado en la historia, pese a lo mucho que le disgustaba reconocerlo.

Quizás fuera el tono con el que Peter la contaba, ligermanete misterioso y lleno de pesar. Como si le estuviera relatando la tragedia de alguien y no un cuento creado para justificar un terror nocturno en la infancia que la Iglesia misma creó.

— La leyenda dice que al ver a su primogénito tan destrozado, Dios le pidió que vuelva a junto a él, que subiera a ocupar su puesto en el cielo y se permitiera sanar, pero este se negó. Por eso es que allí es donde mora Lucifer, en las puertas del infierno, arrastrando a almas como las de Lilith: deshonestas, tramposas, mentirosas y malvadas, hasta la más larga de las condenas, por el fin de los tiempos. Haciéndolas pagar en el Inframundo por toda la eternidad los crímenes que cometieron. Dicen, que allí se quedó, para pagar por su error y para vivir junto a ella, su tormento personal. —Peter seguía mirándolo tan fijamente que por unos segundos se olvidó del tiempo y el lugar, solo estaban ellos dos y su sedosa voz rodeandolos— Algunos dicen que Dios no lo castigó a ser el guardián del Infierno. Algunos dicen, que solo lo dejo, ya que solo un ser tan lleno de luz, como lo estaba su mismísimo Lucero de Mañana; Con la fuerza del Padre Creador rugiendo en su interior, podría cuidar del Averno por la eternidad, sin que su luz se extinguiera. Por que solo las llamas del Lucero de Dios, eran capaces de mantener aquél lugar ardiendo, sin que este lo consumiera.

Por unos segundos el silencio flotó sobre ellos y mientras más pensaba en lo que acababa de oír, más se sorprendía.

— Esta debe ser la charla pre-sexo más increíble que tuve alguna vez en la vida. —dijo rompiendo el contacto con aquellos orbes chocolate.

Oficialmente la historia era mucho más de lo que espero.

Riendo suavemente, Peter lo sujeto para mirarlo y notó esa segura y tranquila mirada deslizarse por su cuerpo. Aún seguía con sus pantalones, mientras que Peter se hallaba gloriosamente semi desnudo, solo en ropa interior. El sonrojo que tiñó las mejillas frente a él demostraban hasta qué punto esto había pasado a un segundo plano en la mente del sacerdote.

— Antes de conocerte, jamás creí en esa historia. —le confesó, hablando ahogadamente, fingiendo con poco éxito no ser consciente de su propias desnudez— Me parecía que era un cuento sin importancia. ¿Quién cambiaría caminar en el paraíso por padecer el infierno? —le preguntó estudiándolo con tal inocencia que hubiera captado su indirecta así no la hubiera casi escupido en su cara.

— Quién cree merecerlo Padre. Quién cree que merece el castigo. —le respondió sonriendo de costado— Te tomó un año echármelo en cara. —se quejó haciendo un ligero puchero.

— Encuentro este preludio increíblemente oportuno. —se disculpó abriendo lentamente la boca, soltando como pudo las últimas dos palabras cuando él acrecentó su puchero escuchándolo sonar como un perfecto y moralista cura— Re-recuerda que... un error no debería.. no debería condenarte por... ¡Siempre!. No debería condenarte por siempre. —dijo carraspeando y parpadeando perdido.

— Tomaré nota. —susurró sensualmente.

El cura solo asintió con la mirada llena de deseo fija en sus labios. Era hora. Sin poder contenerse, se inclinó para volver a besarlo. Arrastró suavemente la punta de su lengua por el tierno labio inferior y se sumergió en él cuando Peter le dio acceso.

— La clases de teóricas de Catequesis terminaron por hoy —sentenció cortando el beso al sentir su cuerpo volver a cobrar vida, cuando una cada vez más hábil boca empezó a devorarlo con torpeza y deseo— Ahora te voy a enseñar por qué los hombres preferimos vivir en el pecado.

Abrazó la estrecha cintura con fuerza y volvió a unir sus labios. Esa vez ninguno intentó hablar, ninguno de los dos se esforzó pero decir nada. Solo siguieron besándose hasta que el calor empezó a rodearlos. Las manos de Peter recorrían su cuerpo solo por su espalda, sin ir más lejos o hacia adelante. Él por su parte, beso delicadamente su cuello y lo notó tensarse. Apretó con fuerza su baja espalda, marcando sus dedos en él y el ex-sacerdote se arqueo abrazándolo.

Profundizó el beso con cuidado, rodeándolo con su propia clama (que no estaba logrando sentir al tenerlo tan firmemente agarrado) y le mostró lo fácil que era entregarse a otro ser humano.

Lo apretó con más fuerza. Se veía exquisito sin proponérselo. Reforzó su agarre y lo alzó ligeramente. Sin tener que decirle nada, este enredó las piernas en su cintura y lo dejó caer lentamente en la cama, posicionándose sobre él.

— Di-dime que hacer. —le pidió aún aferrado a sus hombros, separando las piernas por instinto.

— Solo disfrutar y decirme si algo no te gusta. —murmuró apoyando los codos a los costados de su rostro, con la mirada fija en sus cuerpos.

— No me parece muy justo. —se quejó abochornado.

Con cuidado y rogando por no asustarlo, procedió a demostrarle que tan justo era el trato. Sin quitarle los ojos de encima, empujó suavemente sus caderas contra las de Peter y dejó que su semi erección lo rozara suavemente. Este abrió los ojos estudiándolo alarmado, soltando un pequeño gemido.

— Tú me complaces con solo mirarme. —gimió empujándose otra suave vez contra él, agachando la mirada para ver cómo sus cuerpos se frotaban— Dime si algo es mucho y pararé ¿Sí? —jadeo apartando la vista.

No era un santo y era demasiado hermoso como para resistirse.

Más confianza, pero con un claro rastro de incertidumbre, Peter se quedó quieto en medio de la cama, duro y rígido. Bueno a él le gustaba trabajar, manos a la obra.

Se alzó sobre sus manos, y se aseguró de poner un poco de distancia del cuerpo del cura. Necesitaba mucho autocontrol si pensaba hacer las cosas con propiedad. Peter estiró el cuello y lo rodeó suavemente. Su tímida lengua salió a su encuentro y el se las arregló para responderle el beso todo lo pausadamente que era capaz. Sujetándose con una mano, empezó a recorrer su cuerpo. Fue con cuidado, trazando delicadamente con la yema de sus dedos su forma, sus curvas. Obligándose a ir superficial y lento.

Peter se quejó, se arqueó ligeramente contra su mano buscándola. Profundizó el beso sintiendo su pulso dispararse. Apretó un poco más su mano contra la piel de sus caderas y descendió por su cuello besándolo. Lo deseaba tanto que sentía que estaba por perder la cabeza. Quería perderse en él. No es que no estuviera pensando si Peter estaba disfrutando de eso, pero joder, él estaba en el quinto jodido hoyo el infierno intentando calmarse. Sentía el calor rodearlo y consumirlo.

Arrastró sus labios por las pulsantes venas de su cuello, disfrutando como el temblor empezó a sacudir el cuerpo bajo suyo. Empujó la pelvis contra él y lo sintió jadear, soltandolo para aferrarse a las sábanas con un quejido. Arrastró la lengua por la zona de su cuello y este corrió el rostro, dejándole más piel expuesta. Sí, definitivamente lo estaba disfrutándo.

Acarició con la boca entreabierta las clavículas del cura, delineó con la lengua el huso sobresaliente. Dejó que su mano vagara por sus muslos, apretandolos con algo más de fuerza.

— To-Tony —gimió aferrándole dolorosamente los hombros, cuando su boca fue descendiendo por el medio de su pecho, en dirección a su ombligo.

— ¿Mucho? —jadeó más agitado de lo que pensó que estaba.

— N-no

Sonrió besando suavemente la piel de su abdomen. La atormentada mirada chocolate seguía fija en la suya y lo besó descendiendo otro poco. Volvió a quejarse alzando las caderas. El problema no era que no quisiera, era que lo anhelaba.

Sin dejar de mirarlo, paseó la lengua por el contorno de su ombligo y gimió sintiendo como la polla del párroco se clavaba en su pecho, cuando éste alzó las caderas al arquearse. Aferró con las dos manos la pequeña cintura y deslizó la lengua dentro de su ombligo.

— ¡Tony! —se quejó Peter llevando las manos a su rostro echando hacia atrás la cabeza superado.

No perdió tiempo o energías en responderle. Lo retuvo en el segundo que empezó a retorcerse, y siguió besándolo. Mordió suavemente la irritada piel y la lamió con gula. Sujetó uno de los muslos de Peter y lo acomodó sobre su cuerpo, por encima de su hombro. Se arrastró un poco más abajo y continuó saboreando su tersa piel, sintiendo encantado como ahora la pierna de Peter lo apretaba contra el colchón.

Arrastró la lengua camino al escolástico de su ropa interior y gimió con fuerza alzándole la cintura para verlo arquearse en la cama. Gimió con más fuerza. Era hipnótico verlo. La decadencia al fin había profanado el suave y tonificado cuerpo del cura. Estaba rojo y transpirado, su pecho se agitaba y las manos tiraban de su pelo peleando descontroladamente contra el placer que lo quería enredar en sus garras y destrozarlo por toda la eternidad. Deslizó la lengua por su caderas y chupó suciamente el pequeño hueso escuchando como un glorioso gemido descompuesto brotaba de la boca del cura.

Una fuerte, muy fuerte mano le sujetó el pelo y lo tiró bruscamente para arriba. Se hallaba besando la boca de Peter antes de ser consciente del cómo.

Se alejó sintiendo como el hormigueo se extendía por su cuero cabelludo y la turbada expresión de Peter lo dejó mudo por uno segundo. Le dolió, joder le dolía, pero no era eso lo que lo dejó quieto. Era su polla palpitando, tan tiesa que dolía. Estaba completamente excitado, muy al filo para soportar mucho más y eso, si era algo muy poco común. Peter ni lo había tocado y su bóxer estaba ligeramente húmedo donde la punta de su polla lo empujaba.

— ¿Mucho? —preguntó pasando saliva con una sonrisa que intentaba ser confiada.

Su autocontrol se fracturaba frente a sus ojos y no creía que ni el humor pudiera restaurarlo, cuando la mirada destrozada de Peter, le pedía que se hundiera de lleno en la locura que rondaba su mente.

— U-un poco —reconoció jadeando.

Asintió y volvió a empezar.

Arrastró su boca por cada parte del cuerpo frente a él. Besó su cuello y fue bajando por sus brazos; Lamió suavemente sus muñecas, primero una luego la otra, con sus manos acariciaba sus costillas, su cintura y los huesos de su cadera. Mordió delicadamente la yema de sus dedos, besó algunas y lamió otras. Peter se arqueaba, gemía y se retorcía. Balbuceaba _«Sí»_ y _«No»_ fuera de sí. Le sujetaba el pelo, los hombros y le arañó la espalda.

Volvió por su pecho y esquivó el ombligo, bajando otra vez marcando la perfecta V que se ocultaba tras sus bóxer. Esquivó su mano cuando lo quiso atrapar y la aferró apretándola contra la cama. Su mano libre separó más las piernas de Peter y se arrodillo mientras gateaba retrocediendo para besar la cara interna de su muslo. Lo hizo flexionar la pierna y lamió su gemelo abriendo los ojos. La oscura mirada cargada de deseo de Peter lo esperaba una vez que lo busco. Sacó la lengua de su boca y volvió a lamer esa zona.

Su cuerpo tembló cuando Peter se mordió el labio y asintió lentamente. Dejo besos a lo largo de su otra pierna, subió suavemente después de lamer tentadoramente tras su rodilla, arrancándole otro jadeo. Vio cómo su espalda se arqueaba perfectamente contra el colchón y como un quejido más pronunciado salía de sus labios.

El rostro del cura estaba completamente rojo y por su cuerpo una capa de sudor había empezado a humedecerlo. Las sábanas eran un destare de tanto que Peter se movía entre ellas y su polla se marcaba completamente contra la tela de los pobres bóxer, dejándole saber exactamente qué tan grande y gorda la tenía.

Relamió sus labios solo de pensar en llevarselo a la boca. Deseaba saborearlo y sentir como este se movía contra él cuando el placer lo consumiera.

— _Dio-oor_ —murmuró observando asustado el rostro de Peter.

Lo último que le faltaba era nombrar al jodido Dios y que su futuro novio se enloqueciera.

Por suerte Peter seguía muy perdido en el placer. Ahogado en él. Mordía su labio inferior con saña y lo miraba lleno de necesidad. Aún había un cuota de temor en sus ojos y expectativas, pero no dejó que eso lo hiciera desistir.

Sacó la lengua de su boca, y la arrastró a lo largo de su muslo, sintiendo como la mano de Peter voila a sujetarle el pelo cuando llegó a la altura de su ingle. Esa vez se la vio venir y se arrastró sobre su cuerpo, frotándose del todo contra él cuando lo alzó para poder besarlo.

Le sujetó las piernas y se las acomodó en torno a las caderas, devolviéndole ferozmente el beso. Empujó su polla contra la de Peter y el párroco gimió contra sus labios cerrando los ojos.

— Tony... —murmuró derritiéndose cuando él repitió la acción.

Marcando un ritmo regular, siguió pulsando sus caderas contra las de Peter y sintió como los pies de este se enredaban en el elástico de su pantalón.

Estiró la mano y lo bajó hasta medio muslo. Peter gimió clavando sus uñas en su espalda, logrando que él se arqueara encantado.

— Joder Peter, vuelve a hacer eso —suplicó pateando sus pantalones hasta arrancárselos.

Sacudió la pierna para arrojarlo fuera de la cama mientras sentía como las uñas de Peter le marcaban de una vez la mitad de la espalda. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con un mirada encandilada por la pasión. Su rostro había mutado y era la imagen viva de lo que estaba mal en el mundo para la Iglesia. Era un pecado hecho y consumado. Su precioso cura era una perdición andante.

Con otra persona ya se hubieran agachado y le habría sujetado la polla entre sus labios y se la hubiera empezado a chupar, listo para seguir y poder empezar a prepararlo, pero con Peter no podía. Estaba demasiado encanto besándolo. Jugando con su boca. Mordiendo y chupando lenta y suciamente sus labios. Absorbiendo cada uno de sus gemidos y disfrutando de como sus jadeos le erizaban la piel de la espalda, que no tenía mente para alejarse de él, así fuera para avanzar al siguiente nivel. No quería soltarlo, no era capaz.

Empujó más las caderas, sintió como su polla volvía a golpear la del padre. Este se removió, se alejaba y se acercaba, no sabía qué hacer. Sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, estirando el cuello hacía atrás, clavando los dedos en sus hombros eran las pequeñas señales de que hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por suportar el placer.

— Quédate conmigo —gimió hundiéndolo más en el colchón— Mírame —pidió apoyado la frente contra su transpirado cuello.

Dos fuertes manos le alzaron el rostro y se perdió en los pozos chocolate.

Estiró una mano y sujetó la pierna de Peter que le rodeaba la cadera, apretando tanto los dedos en su muslo como para dejarle una pequeña marca al otro día y lo embistió con fuerza. El cura gimió sin dejar de verlo apretarlo duramente con sus piernas, acoplando erráticamente sus movimientos a los suyos.

Sin su ropa interior puesta, su polla dio un tirón cuando sintió como la de Peter lo golpea a lo largo y gimió encantado. Piensa en desnudarlo, en desnudar a Peter, para sentirlo piel con piel, pero no puede soltar su cuerpo. Sigue besándolo, hundiendo su lengua dentro de su boca, besandolo con tanta necesidad que ve borroso. Apura una vez más el ritmo de sus caderas, lo lleva al mismo desenfrenado ritmo de su corazón.

Podría morir en ese momento, entre sus piernas, solo frotándose contra su cuerpo, absorbiendo su calor. Mordiendo con fuerza su labio inferior, gimiendo duramente entre embestidas, perdido en su mente. Sentía una necesidad tirar desde dentro de su pecho pidiéndole que lo reclamara de una vez, que lo volviera completamente suyo.

Gimió cuando de una sola embestida Peter lo rodeó con las dos piernas y lo aferro magníficamente.

— Vamos Peter, muévete contra mí —gruñó enterrando la cabeza en su cuello, chupando y mordiendo esa zona con ansias de liberación— _Vamos a vivir hasta morir padre_ —susurró dejando que todos los jodidos pecados del mundo los abrazaran hasta quemarlos en la agónica necesidad de morir y vivir eternamente en ese instante.

Peter soltó un gemido desesperado cuando sus caderas empezaron a embestir sin piedad o tranquilidad aparente y revolviéndose con furia intentó seguirle el ritmo. Le sujetó las muñecas y las estiró sobre su cabeza, el cura gime y se retuerce bajo su agarre mientras él sigue intensificando sus movimientos, ajustando el ángulo apoyándose sobre sus rodillas. Siente como una cadena se suelta en su interior y no puede evitar dejar que la necesidad lo consuma. Las llamaradas de placer jamás habían sido tan sofocantes. Su pecho se aprieta y se encorva para frotarse contra él, mientras sigue besando sus labios.

— Peter... —gruñe mordiendo fuertemente su labio inferior, saboreando sus gemidos.

Suena a una letanía, a una plegaria. Le da igual. Su miembro palpita y duele. Todo su cuerpo se quemaba, su mente se incendia, se pierde en las llamas de la locura.

— To...Tony —se queja una vez más, mordiendo sus labios en respuesta y él lo entiende.

Se esta por correr. Inexplicablemente, él está igual. Suelta sus manos y los gira en la cama. Peter parece desconcertado por unos segundos, pero no lo deja pensar con claridad, lo agarra del rostro y lo arrastra contra su boca.

Apoya los talones en el colchón y alza suavemente su caderas una vez más, Peter gime y parpadea imitándolo. Empieza a deslizar sus manos por su espalda, apretándolo con lujuria cuando le responde correctamente una de sus embestidas y siente como el colchón se hunde junto a su rostro cuando apoya las manos en él, para poder tomar mejor impulso.

Es su turno de jadear cuando lo siente perfectamente contra su polla. Traga duro y le sujeta el trasero, profundizando el beso con un gemido. Es mucho más perfecto de lo que suponía. Lo ayuda a arrastrarse contra él y agradeció el sudor que ahora bañaba su cuerpo. Siente como el calor de sus cuerpos sigue aumentando y teme quemarse en él. Peter le muerde sorpresivamente la boca en respuesta y él se retuerce arqueandose cuando el placer le golpea todo el cuerpo. Lo vuelve a hacer, siente como una de su manos se cierra en un duro puño contra su cuero cabelludo. Gime en respuesta y empieza a apurar el ritmo otra vez.

— No, no... no puedo más. —le suelta Peter abriendo lentamente los ojos, para mirarlo con una imposible mezcla de pena y ansiedad.

— Nadie te está frenando —gruñe abriendo las manos para abarcar más de ese delicioso trasero, empujándose contra él— Córrete...

— No, tú antes.. tienes que...

Sonrió pensando en todo lo que él debía hacer si pretendía follarlo, pero desechó todo eso por inútil. Él solo tenía que hacer una cosa en ese momento, y era correrse viendo como Peter lo hacía sobre su cuerpo.

Sin molestarse en decir nada, sujetó su cintura y alzó un poco el elástico de los bóxer, metiendo bajo ellos las manos. Aferrando otra vez el agarre sobre su cuerpo, empezó a frotarse más duramente contra él.

Sintió como la frente de Peter caía contra la suya y cerró los ojos entregándose a él. Alzaba las caderas con fuerza, dejando que el calor los devorará y que el pecado los rodeara.

Los gemidos de Peter se intensificaron cuando él dejó de darle tregua. Sentía el peso de su cuerpo volverse más pronunciado en torno a sus cadera cuando el pobre ya no pudo sostenerse por sus medios y amasó sus glúteos gimiendo duramente.

— Deja de resistirte —gimió abriendo los ojos para encontrarse de lleno con los ojos nublados del cura— _entréguese a la tentación, padre..._ —jadeó con la vista fija en sus ojos, mordiendo lascivamente sus labios mientras le aprieta el trasero.

Una fuerte embestida y un lamento contra sus labios fue todo lo que necesito Peter para finalmente dejar de contenerse. Apretándose a su cuello, el cura le rodeó el rostro con las manos y embistió dos veces contra él, antes de correrse. Ni siquiera tuvo que pensar en no cerrar los ojos, estos no intentan cerrarse cuando frente a él vio como el cura se enderezaba tapando su boca para esconder un gruñido final.

Los volvió a girar en la cama, y mientras lo devoraba, se empujó un par de veces contra él antes de apretar los dientes contra su cuello, corriéndose con una fuerza poco razonable a lo que acababa de hacer. Gimió dándole un golpe final a su cuerpo y entre quejidos se corrió manchando el abdomen y el pecho del clérigo.

Peter hacía un esfuerzo colosal por recuperar el aire, mientras él se preguntaba seriamente cuando habría sido la última vez que se corrió con tal intensidad y fuerza sin estar en el interior de alguien. No creía que hubiera respuesta a eso, pero las manos de Peter lograron que dejara la búsqueda mental.

Las sintió inmiscuirse por su espalda buscando su trasero y solo por morbosa curiosidad lo dejó hacer un rato. Los vellos de sus brazos se erizaron cuando sintió sus uñas rasgando esa suave piel y su cuerpo se movió por reflejo contra el suyo. Sintió como lo volvía a empujar contra su cuerpo y si no estuviera tan agotado, habría intentando pensar en algo un poco más razonable, ya que a su entender la idea de que Peter quisiera follárselo era, por decir algo, exorbitante. No por principios morales o alguna idiotez del estilo, pero ese mismo hombre había cubierto su boca para que él no escuchara como el pecado lo volvía suyo, no parecía muy proclives a intentar ser activo. Pensar en que estaba a punto de pedirle que se girara para follarlo era incluso cómico.

— Peter...

— Tienes que... yo.. si se se lo que viene ahora y tienes que volver a estar... ya sabes... No me hagas decirlo —dijo logrando que su pobre y exhausta polla diera un pequeño tirón.

— Sí, le dicen dormir Padre. —dijo sin pensar seriamente en su propuesta— Así que, sea niño bueno y suelte mi trasero antes de que las cosas se precipiten..

— No necesitam-

Como él no necesitaba oírlo, alzó abruptamente el rostro y lo beso lentamente.

— Debes dormir algo antes de que llegue la mañana y lamento decirte que no falta nada para eso.

— Estoy listo —le soltó lleno de valentía y determinación.

— No, para nada lo estas. Pero lo harás. No esta noche Peter, duerme conmigo —murmuró suavizando su expresión, dejando un largo beso en su cuello— Descansa contra mí y cuando volvamos de Alemania, veré que tanto podemos hacer por ti y tu futuro.

— No tienes que...

— No vamos a discutirlo —le dijo más firmemente sin dejar de besarlo— No hoy ¿Bueno?

Alzó la vista y vio como la tranquilidad volvía a suavizar sus facciones. Siempre supo que si lo podía, lo tendría. Con eso le bastaba. Se percató de que la música seguía sonando y sonrió girando de lado para bajarse de su cuerpo. Estudió la ropa interior sucia de lo Peter y se planteó qué sería posibilidad había de que se ducharan.

Un bostezo y un brazo rodeándolo fueron toda la respuesta que necesitó. Metió el brazo bajó la cabeza de Peter y este se acurrucó contra su costado, enredando una de sus piernas entre las suyas. Mentiría si dijera que no le sorprendía la comodidad que el cura parecía tener con su desnudez, pero decidió no sacar eso a relucir. Había fuertes probabilidades de que no hubiera reparado en eso y no le apetecía dejarlo para ir a conseguir interiores.

No tenía que sentirse tan bien, no debía estar tan cómodo todo sucio y dudo y tenía que estar insatisfecho, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue suspirar y cerrar los ojos. Hundió la nariz en la cabellera castaña y gimió suavemente.

La respiración de Peter se calmo y poco a poco fue llenando el aire, dejando que el silencio lo ayudara a enredarse en sus pensamientos. Unos que había estaba omitiendo muy bien gracias al sacerdote que dormía plácidamente contra su cuello, pero que ahora que nada lo perturbaba, volvían a atacarlo.

— ¿Estás preocupado? —susurró Peter sobresaltándolo lo suficiente para que saltara en la cama. 

— Joder, pensé que dormías. —se quejó volviendo a acomodar la mano en su hombro, haciendo pequeños y lentos círculos con ella.

— Lo estaba por hacer —se excusó y asumió que sonrió por su tono— Pero me di cuenta que no te pregunte cómo estás con lo de mañana.

— Qué alma tan abnegada padre... —dijo burlándose y suspiró mirando fijamente el techo cuando lo sintió tensarse entero contra él— Duerme Peter, no hay prob-

— Son tus amigos —lo cortó sin paciencia— Es obvio que lo hay.

— Si bueno, ellos están equivocados. Steve lo está. Perdió el norte, pero cree que tiene la razón.

— Y eso te molesta —conjeturó Peter semi enderezandose sobre su pecho para poder verlo a los ojos.

Sonrió con tristeza y miró al techo soltando un suspiro, no eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Lo llenaba de paz saber que no era el único idiota por ahí.

— Eso lo vuelve peligroso y eso me preocupa.

— Mañana lo enfrentaremos —le dijo con un suspiro antes de estirarse y sujetar su rostro para poder mirarlo a los ojos— No hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte Tony. Piensa lo que harás.

— Vas como apoyo, no intentes meterte con él —le dijo repentinamente preocupado. No había pensado en eso hasta que lo escuchó hablando del posible enfrentamiento— Se que eres fuerte y eso, pero mantente al margen. En verdad puede ser un problema. Solo... mantente lejos y envuélvelos.

— Puedo defend-

— No lo hagas. No creas que puedes contra él. No es falta de confianza, es ser realista. Es un soldado entrenado que desde que despertó y se enteró que Barnes vive, el único propósito que tiene es encontrarlo y volverlo a tener a su lado.

Le dolía por su amistad rota decir esas palabras, pero sabía que así era. Steve llevaba años metido en sus cosas y él solo lo dejaba hacer, demasiado cobarde para dar un paso al costado cuando todo empezó a ir mal

— No va a ir con calma, no él. El resto sí, saben que somos amigos, con nuestras diferencias, pero Steve vive en un mundo de negros y blancos. No intentes meterte con él.

El semblante del párroco se oscureció y se puso rígido junto con sus hombros y torno, lo había ofendido por la implicación que estaba dando a sus capacidades, pero no podía permitir que se arriesgara a pelear con Steve. No porque creyera que Rogers fuera a intentar vaya uno a saber qué, pero lo ponía ansioso pensar en que pudiera salir lastimado. Steve no pensaba mucho cuando entraba en modo guerra, no le interesaba en lo absoluto que fijara a Peter como un objetivo.

— Si lo haces, al menos apuntale a las piernas —suspiró cuando Peter no le devolvió la mirada— Es un poco lento. —le explicó— Intentará darte un discurso moral, seguramente intentando reclutarte —dijo recordando como a su ex le encantaban esas chorradas— Estate atento, es su mejor arma para un ataque sorpresa.

— No es mi primer rodeo —le dijo molesto Peter— Llevo mucho tiempo peleando con delincuentes mucho peores.

Apretó los labios y decidió terminar esa charla ahí. Le dolía oír _«delincuentes»_ cuando se refería a sus ex compañeros. _«Ellos tomaron esa decisión»_ le recordó otra parte de él. Sacudió la cabeza y abrazó con fuerza a Peter hasta que se giró y se acomodó de costado, permitiendole que lo abrazara por la espalda.

—Duerme Peter. Nos quedan unas horas antes de tener que preocuparnos por ellos.

Soltando un suspiro, el sacerdote se acurrucó contra su costado y se relajó una vez más.

Como prometió, él no durmió. Se pasó toda la noche acariciando la cadera de Peter, pensando en lo que vendría. Pensando en cómo iba a cambiar todo una vez que se enfrentarán. Deseando que se rindieran mucho antes de obligarlo a tratarlos como unos criminales. Rogando por no estar cometiendo un error.

Peter se removió un poco cuando la claridad empezó a entrar por la ventana y le dio un suave beso deslizándose fuera de la cama. No podía seguir allí todo el día. Juntó su cosas y entro a la ducha.

~•~

Bastaron un par de horas para que Tony descubriera lo que le esperaría en Alemania. Un par de horas que lo cambiarían todo para siempre. En solo un puñado de minutos, Tony conocería de frente a la traición y descubriría que incluso él era capaz de rezar, mirando el cuerpo inerte de su mejor amigo en la tierra.

Solo en un par de horas, Peter iba a descubrir cuál era su misión en la vida y por qué había consagrado su vida a Dios.

Anthony Edward Stark iba a necesitar toda la paz que pudiera encontrar, iba a necesitar de un alma que creyera en el perdón y la redención, una que pudiera ayudar a otra, en verdad atormentada por la culpa, a no caer en la miseria.

Solo un hombre que conocía el reino de Dios iba a poder ayudar a que Tony no se hundiera en el infierno y se revolcara con alevosía en las tierras del odio y el rencor.

Viendo como los paramédicos se llevaron el cuerpo de Rhodes y como Tony pasaba al lado de sus ex compañeros sin siquiera voltear a verlos, pese al muy obsceno grupo de agentes empezaron a reducirlos en el piso con lo que él diría brutalidad policial. Ahí Peter entendió que jamás en su vida había visto a un hombre más enojado y dolido. En los rostros de algunos de ellos se veía la derrota y la furia, pero los ojos whisky que tanto le gustaba contemplar al otro lado del confesionario, destilaban un odio tan grande, que su propio pecho dolió.

Soltó un suspiro y se recompuso, caminando tras él. No iba a dejarlo solo, ahora lo tenía a él. Para siempre.

—¿Te veo en la sede?, Tengo que ir con él.

— Allí estaré. —prometió.

Y cumpliría. No iba a dejarlo, nunca. Ya no podía. Había dejado que sus miedos y dudas dividieran su corazón por demasiados meses. Aún le daba miedo pensar en el futuro, pero no iba a seguir escondiendo lo que sentía y cómo quería vivir su vida.

Aún le quedaba un largo camino, ir a hablar con la cúpula, presentar una declinación como correspondía y suponía que la excomulgación cuando explicara que dejaba sus hábitos para irse con el hombre que confesaba cada semana. Pero esa era la más absolutas de las verdades, se había enamorado de ese hombre que gustaba de cuidar del infierno y algunas veces que se dejaba tentar por sus decadencias.

No creía que su trabajo fuera rescatarlo, su trabajo era acompañarlo, no permitir que cayera en la oscuridad y guiarlo al camino correcto cuando dejara de creer que se merecía el sufrimiento y la soledad.

— Volveré en cuanto pueda —le prometió acercándose un poco.

Asintió alzando solo un poco de la máscara y Tony se bajó el casco acortando la distancia. Su boca se estrelló llena de dolor y furia contra la suya. Saboreó el sufrimiento en esos escasos segundos y se abstuvo de sujetarlo para impedir que se alejara cuando retrocedió cerrando el casco.

— Espérame. —le pidió con tanta humildad que una parte de él recordó cuando le preguntó si rezaba por él— Debo ir a buscarlo, pero volveré.

— _«Estoy afligido por ti, Jonatán, hermano mío; Tú me has sido muy estimado. Tu amor fue para mí más maravilloso que el amor de las mujeres»_

— ¿Qué? —le preguntó mirándolo desconcertado.

Sonrió y se bajó la máscara antes de retroceder un paso.

— 2.Samuel 1:26

— ¿Eso figura en tu sacrosanta biblia Parker? —le preguntó haciendo que sus piernas se aflojen cuando le sonrió traviesamente.

— Tenemos un salmo que analizar Stark, vuelve pronto. Y cuídate. —agregó sin poder evitar sentir como la preocupación le golpeaba los huesos.

— Mierda ahora si estoy ansioso por volver y poder leer eso con mis propios ojos.

Se volvió a acercar a él y le rodeó la cintura besándolo sobre su máscara. La falta de contacto directo no evitó que todo su cuerpo empezara a calentarse y temblara lleno de miedo y ansias. La adrenalina le subió por las nubes cuando Tony cortó el beso y le acarició el puente de la nariz con la suya.

— Te... yo... —soltó un quejido incómodo y meneó la cabeza en disculpa— ¿Lo sabes no? —susurró mirándolo atormentado.

— Lo hago. —aceptó— Ve con... _Dio-oor_ —se río.

Esa vez le soltó una carcajada en toda regla y se alejó guiñándole un ojo.

Lo observó surcar el aire y miró apenado a su ex compañeros mientras eran arrastrados a unas vans para trasladarlos. Aquello no había terminado. Lo sabía. Pero lo suyo con Tony tampoco. Iba a estar ahí para pelear las mil batallas que hicieran falta.   
  
  
  
  


~•~

.   
Dos especificaciones que no hice y ahora encuentro necesarias:

1-) Soy terriblemente creyente. Soy católica apostólica romana y creo de corazón cada palabra que dicen Peter y Toby sobre la fé. No creo en estigmatizar nada o darle mucho más crédito del necesario.

Lo único que me repetían en la escuela católica era que Dios es amor y misericordia, basada en eso, no creo pueda estar en contra de ningún tipo amor.

Si alguien muy creyente se siente ofendido, lo lamento. Respeto la fé, no respeto la Biblia leída y comprendida como un manual de normas y no respeto en lo absoluto la Iglesia; corrompida hace miles de años por el hombre y su avaricia.

So, va con respeto hacía el creyente y no al devoto.

2-) La historia de que Lucifer cayó por amor.. esde mí autoría. Así que, está muy bien que nadie la haya oído antes. ❤️


End file.
